


Phone Cords And The Color Purple

by enjoy_my_trash



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: (slight) drinking, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Borderline Personality Disorder, Chocolate, Counseling, Daddy Issues, Eggs Benedict, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exotic Butters, FNAF 2, FNAF 3 - Freeform, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Healing, Hospitals, I Ship It, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Late Night Conversations, Long, Lots of purple, M/M, Manic Episodes, Night shift - Freeform, Past Violence, PgxPg, Piano, Pizza, Relationship Problems, Revenge, Self-Harm, Shameless Smut, Sister Location, Strength, Stress Relief, Thanks, Toast, Very long, You might cry, angsty teen - Freeform, beware of the scoop, bye, casual bongos, chapters, ennard why, fnaf - Freeform, funny business, get rekt, idc, like it, love it, night guards, pizza sauce?, rebornica, revival, scoops are a big no, with angst, you should too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 27,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/pseuds/enjoy_my_trash
Summary: Phone Guy (aka Scott) works the night shift at the infamous, internet-porn-of-a-place: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The name is so drown out and over used, Scott just might change it. Not really, but anyway, Vincent lives with Scott in an apartment in New Jersey, having them both work at the same place wasn't too uplifting. During the night Vincent snoops around as usual after closing time, reminiscing in his times of a stone-cold-killer. And Scott knows all about it. /Everyone/ did it was obvious. But Vincent didn't like to admit it. In fact, he hated admitting things. That is, unless it was to Scott. Also, once the business was going good, they were able to establish a NEW AND IMPROVED location. Nothing got demolished. They were just short staffed at that particular location so, Scott and Vincent get set free from the first locations hell, and onto the next locations hell. Except this time they were met with new faces and a slowly but surely newly formed couple. Vincent gets A LOT of help, tries to reunite with his son, and bad things happen but then slowly come back together to be good things.   Smut chapters: 2, 10, 13.





	1. Running Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Vincent go to work like normal, nothing unusual happens until the next chapter.

It was a beautiful Fall night outside, leaves were falling, crickets were chirping loudly along with annoying singing cicadas, as if to say: 'wake the fuck up, you're going to be late.'

Scott was already up on his feet, hastily getting ready glancing at the clock.

"I over slept!! But I set the alarm-"

He then proceeded to the said alarm clock and pressed the button only to reveal that it was set for twelve PM not AM. Scott sighed not so used to this shift and its bad, no HORRIBLE timing.

He looked at Vincent, who'd been sleeping since God knows when, before the sun rose yesterday? If there even was a yesterday. . . Even though he dreaded doing so, he shook Vincent awake, watching and hearing him groan and squirm about in the cozy warm bedspread.

"Time for work Grape," he said with a smirk earning a small yet audible, 'Mrrph.'

"C'mon Vince, don't make me do it,"

Scott lowered himself onto the floor in a crouching position, admiring the grumpy blotch of purple before him.

"No, no, I'mna get up... Five more minutes..."

Scott sighed, now glaring at the clock that screamed at him to get in the car.

"You asked for it,"

Scott then held down the hold button of his red phone, making it bleep loudly, thus watching Vincent get up in a panic.

"What happened? What's wrong? WHO HUNG UP ON SCOTT?!"

Now fully awake, the purple man breathed heavily, looking around, then up at a grinning Scott.

"You twisted wire of a phone-" he grunted trying to think of an insult but failed miserably, earning a fit of laughs from Scott who now stood holding his side.

"You should've seen your face~"

Scott prevailed in triumph, making Vincent cross his arms.

"Okay, okay, that's enough Scottie~"

They both knew their triggers. And laughed together.

"Your hair's a mess."

"Brush it when we get in the office?"

Scott blushed at his request but nodded as he led him out the door, and with that they headed off to the hell-hole of a job the night shift.


	2. A Brush Here, and... There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys go to get some coffee before actually starting their shift. Then the brushing of Vincent's 'messy' hair, and then maybe a more 'serious' topic.

Upon arriving at their destination, the two men got out of Scott's car and began walking towards the hellish building. Heaving a sigh, Scott stepped in with Vincent following behind.

Before going into the office, they stopped by the break room to get some coffee. The break room and the kitchen were the same room. Then across the kitchen, there was a safe room somewhat hidden to the employees by day from all the chaos, and by night it can be seen.

Receiving their coffee, they headed to the office making sure not to look at any animatronics. Don't want them too disturbed tonight.

Scott sat down in the rolling chair, setting his coffee down near the monitors and stretched out his arms, watching Vincent walk in front of him, letting him sit in his lap.

"Brush?" Scott asked watching Vincent pull a brush from a drawer of the desk.

"Yours?" He questioned.

"Mine." Vincent answered, taking his spot back in his lap.

Untying the hair tie from his hair, Scott began brushing gently the matts out of Vincent's fluff of hair.

Purring, Vincent smudged his index finger along the handle of the spinny chair. He loved the feeling of his hair being pulled, no lifted, ahh whatever it felt like when your hair was being brushed... Otherwise the roughness of the bristles...

Brushing a little rougher, Scott earned some low grunts from Vincent along with humming noises. He then noticed the tapping of his foot that seemed to signal a more needy side of him.

Once his hair was half way decent looking, Vincent turned around to where his legs were spread and now facing the red phone, he rubbed his index finger against Scotts chest with a pervy grin plastered on his face.

"Ever had sex at work Scottie?~"

There he went calling him by his pet name. Scott knew what was going to become of this night that had just begun its first full hour. One in the morning.

Scott shook his head, looking around as if there was someone who would see them.

"Well, you're about to find out~"

Vincent leaned in, placing a hand on the side of his phone, slowly beginning to hear Bonnie approach the left door. He glared, pushing the chair forward with his foot to place his other hand on the button that shut the door, once his hand was upon the switch, the door closed along with the gap between Vincent and Scotts mouths.

Had hair brushing turned him on this much?... Scotts thoughts were slowly blocked with Vincent's deep kissing.

Reaching for the button that lit the hall, Scott pressed it and Bonnie was gone. He then lifted the door, all whilst trying very hard to match his lips with the one before him.

Once all distractions were gone, the two resumed rough kissing of the mouth. That included wrestling tongues, and the pulling of Vincent's hair, since he loved it so much...

Grinding against him, Vincent moved his talented mouth down towards Scotts unseen jawline, trailing kisses from there down to his neck, receiving pleasurable whines from him, he continued to bite down on the soft flesh now sucking and licking his sweet spot which had been below his left ear.

As the mark became more visible, the louder Scotts groans had become, leaving Vincent no choice but to begin unbuttoning their jeans. Vincent placed his hand around the new found sensations, rubbing Scotts thighs, and abdomen, his hand found its way to a more stiffened length.

Looking into the dial of the phone where Scotts eyes would be, he began pumping slowly, his grip tightening after every pump.

Panting, Scott was practically begging for heavy pettings... In doing so, he reached for Vincent's hips and pulled him down to where they had skin-to-skin contact with their cocks. Vincent gasped, wrapping his arms around Scotts neck, beginning to roll his hips creating friction between the hardness of the two.

Scott wouldn't call this sex, but he was greatly enjoying it... It seemed to be the only escape away from the stress around them... Which reminded him of course, but it being now two thirty in the morning didn't really help...

He'd heard shuffling in the kitchen which had to have been Chica. Ignoring the wandering chicken, his mind focused on Vincent once again... Only this time it was more or less a thought of release...

He admired Vincent's panting and shuddering body as he came close to climaxing... Although Vincent's head had been down, he knew he was getting off at this too...

Within the last minute of rubbing against each other, the two grunted now pumping their own cocks quickly, watching the end result in both of them cumming.

They looked up at each other with great satisfaction and forgotten time around them, immediately closing the door for both Bonnie and Chica. Who seemed to be a little more suspicious now but who wouldn't be? I mean they just 'had a moment' on the job... But they felt no shame.

And to think all of this was over a hair brush and a sip of coffee... Where did Scott go wrong? He thought. Then it hit him. Oh. The hairbrush.


	3. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in that dreaded office for four more hours, the guys play truth or dare and some truth was brought up that shouldn't have been brought up.
> 
> *ANGST LOTS OF IT.

The two now having been dressed from their some how an hour of 'rubbing together' were still bored due to the fact they weren't allowed to go anywhere for the fear of being mauled because 'supposedly' the animatronics were tweaking out.

Vincent looked at Scott bored out of his mind even though he had some kind of entertainment he'd been craving toast and some kind of sweet thing that wasn't cum for once...

"You wanna play truth or dare? Some sort of mind game?" He added with the look he gave.

"That sounds like one hell of a bargain coming from you..."

Scott knew Vincent more than Vincent knew himself... And that was sort of a problem to him.

"Eh, yeah never mind scratch that~"

He repeated Scotts words from the third night of the game whilst Scott narrowed his eyes at him.

"You really wanna play that way now? Of all places? Why here?" Scott questioned now curious.

"Because there's a lot of dread here Scottie~"

Vincent's mood started to drift away at that last sentence.

"Yeah, so why would you wanna play a childish game like truth or dare? You already know I like you like that... I just... Proved it..."

'Childish?'

Vincent pondered at that word.

"What's so childish about it? It could get dark reeeal easy if you play it right~"

"Uh, I guess so... I never thought of it like that-" Scott trailed off with some sort of uneasy feeling.

"So... How 'bout it? Care to hear some of my truths?~"

Vincent practically loomed over Scott in the chair he was in. Even though Scott was taller than him by two whole inches... Perhaps it was the fact that Scott was slouching and wanting to sink into the chair at any given time...

"Okay, but nothing too drastic..."

Scott gave one last wary look at Vincent before focusing on flicking the lights.

Now three thirty in the morning, Vincent began the game.

"Okay then, I'll start with you, Truth or Dare?" Vincent kept his eyes on Scott, admiring the fear welling up inside of him.

"Uh, Truth?"

Scott really didn't have a choice here...

"Tell me your TRUE thoughts about me being behind all of this. And remember, be honest~"

Vincent's voice was taunting, and it made Scott feel uncomfortable. Why would he want to play a game like this? Especially after... Well that happened... He was trying to get more information out of him as if living with him wasn't enough... He assumed he needed more 'personal' chat time with him, but Vincent was always to himself, not really expressing himself unless it was his love for Scott. Scott felt like there was something missing from him.

"Well," Scott began,

"I think what you did was out of some sort of emotion you have hidden deep within you... Maybe something didn't work out in your life and it made you lure five kids and kill them..."

"Emotion? And what emotion would that be Scottie? Since that's apparent for anyone whose insane to have had some emotion snap in them...."

"I...I don't know...? Perhaps it was loneliness? Or maybe just out of pure boredom?" Scott really didn't know how to answer such a complex question.

"Pure boredom?! Are you mad? How can anyone... Anyone... Kill out of boredom?!"

Scott realized the tone of Vincent's normality was starting to fade away. But then again normal is nonexistent...

"Let's see...the joker, deadpool... all the classic horror characters?"

He was trying to lighten up the mood, but clearly that wasn't working.

"The difference is, I'm more related to real life murderers besides all of those tv flicks...those are just acting, and do you think I'm just 'ACTING' Scott?"

"I didn't say anything like that I was only trying to answer your question..."

Vincent leaned into his face, silver eyes piercing through his dial.

"The spirits are becoming more aware of my presence. And yours too~"

He seemed to whisper that into the side of his red phone, sending chills down Scotts spine.

"V-Vincent... You're scaring me...why do you have a personality disorder?...a-and that's a truth I want from you."

Vincent laughed, "A personality disorder?! What are you saying? I'm not 'Vincent' right now?~"

"Y-Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying... I get you are yourself when you want to love up on me all the time, but you really don't know who you are because you fucked up..."

Vincent sighed heavily, he had changed his name. Only Scott knew of his real name. No one else did... Scott had been right, he really didn't know himself. But then again does anyone these days?

Vincent had a lot of unanswered questions about himself... He knew he killed but he didn't know why. Something changed inside of him. He didn't know what... Something was seriously wrong with him.

He felt Scott come up and hug him. He was hugged... Of all people... Scott chose him... But why?

There was a certain heaviness in the room that just didn't add up...

It was beginning to turn morning.

A new day, a new start.


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #RELATIONSHIP GOALS 
> 
> *ANGST IF YOU SQUINT??  
> *MORNING ROUTINE FILTERS

Light.

Light had begun to fill the room with some sort of grace...Well not the entire room but pieces of it.

Now six in the morning, the sun had been peeking ever so slowly above the morning horizon. Scott led Vincent out of the room, so they could feel it come through the windows. It was always such a great feeling. The animatronics seemed to feel it too for they seemed much more calm now. Perhaps they were scared of the dark?... They were just children after all.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Vince?..."

Vincent smiled and nodded at his lover as they continued to watch the sunrise. Employees were seen now waiting in their cars for the place to open, which wasn't until eight in the morning. Most of the employees got there early just to see the boss pull up. They were curious as to what kind of life he lived as to even run a place like this...

A woman in her car looked up at the two men that were standing outside the place, she rolled down her window,

"Don't you know this place is closed?!"

She didn't know that there were night guards...

Vincent and Scott looked at each other and laughed, beginning to walk to the car to drive home.

When they got home, morning routine went as planned, Vincent shaved whatever hair he had on his cheeks, leaving what was left on his jawline to his sideburns. Though he shaved the gap of hair between the edgy beard and the sideburns themselves so he could have some sort of length limit...

Scott sighed, getting undressed and out of his uniform, which really wasn't a uniform compared to Vincent's... Yawning, he removed the red phone that set upon his head and promised that he'd clean it up before work again tonight, but then again, would it really matter if they went to work? He could just skip the night shift... I mean no one is even there.

With the thought in mind, he ran a hand through his hair, which needed to be brushed. Though an incident like last night won't happen with him because he knew Vincent would just go eat his morning toast, go brush his teeth, get out of his uniform and go to bed. Like normal, but something still seemed off about him...

Maybe it was just the fact that they've just stayed up all night, and no one was in the mood for anything. Right. That was a reasonable explanation of Vincent's sudden sulkiness, but wasn't he always sulky?

Once Vincent was done making himself beautiful in the bathroom, it was now Scotts turn, who just washed his face really well and brushed his hair, he too would wait until after breakfast to brush his teeth.

Breakfast for Scott was very different from Vincent's breakfast. Vincent's consisted of just one or two pieces of toast, and some chocolate. Scott's was a bit more healthy, but he didn't judge as long as he was eating something...

In the middle of cooking his eggs over easy, Scott had brought up the turn of events from last night and of course being completely oblivious as to even what happened, Vincent stayed quiet and nibbled on his toast.

Scott sighed at this, and grabbed some milk from the fridge.

"You gotta break free from yourself sometime y'know?"

He fumbled with the paper plates, watching as Vincent peeled one off for him.

Scott mumbled a 'thanks' and hid a blush, continuing on what he was saying,

"You can't just focus on the past so much, yeah people fuck up, but its best just to leave it at that...and not do anything about it, especially along the lines of murder-"

Vincent sighed, wishing he had ear plugs, but instead said,

"So you don't want me to get help?"

"I... I know that's going to be hard for you..."

"Well sure, it's hard for anyone... Getting help isn't supposed to be all sunshine and rainbows Scottie."

He heard Scott chuckle, and then the thought hit him,

"I'll do it if you would."

Vincent felt eyes on him, even though Scott had his back turned towards the stove.

"What do you mean by that?" He protested.

"Let's face it, we're both a couple of nuts in a tree...the point is we never fell down."

"Interesting analogy, but what makes me so much like you?"

Vincent laughed, "You? You're nothing like me...And in a way I'm glad for that,"

"You know what I mean Vince,"

"Yeah well, we've both been through some kind of trauma right-" Vincent hoped he was right but knew he probably wasn't...

"I uh, I guess..."

Scott raked his brain for any kinds of trauma before it hit him right in the face, Vincent. Their relationship. Yes. They don't need separate counseling, they need, a relationship counselor. Much like a shrink but lower than that. They weren't married.... Although the thought was present, they both just knew there were problems between them. So that was a start.

"Vince, a-about us, I think its best if we seek some kind of help from a specialist..."

"What? A lobotomy?" Vincent chuckled.

"N-no, just anything available."

Their best bet was probably a shrink anyway. They work on relationships too right? Not just married couples? Scott hoped so. Vincent not so much. But it has to happen.

 


	5. Help Them, Save Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole 'Counseling' thing is going to turn into therapy after just this one time...
> 
> *EDGY, AND ANGST.

So, after calling every shrink there was in New Jersey, finally one came clean and explained to Scott where the nearest counseling center was and knew there was a therapist in the building so the shrink suggested going there since they weren't married and then commented on seeing them soon when they are.

Scott sighed at the thought along with an, 'I wish'.

Soon after all those phone calls, he'd gotten ready to go to the location himself, really wondering if he should take Vincent with him...

Vincent had been showering, so Scott waited outside of the bathroom door, staring at the address in his hands. Once the shower was off, he'd heard Vincent move around, drying himself and his hair, then wrapping the towel around his waist then finally open the door to see Scott looking at something.

"What's up phone?" He crouched down now leaning over his shoulder.

"I've got an address for our counseling... But the shrink said there was a therapist in the building as well..."

"Oh, so, are we playin' hooky tonight?~"

Vincent seemed a little too enthused about all of this.

"You're just happy to miss work aren't you? You aren't looking forward to this?"

"Um, not really?" He questioned himself to see if that was true.

Scott sighed, "Get dressed. I have somethings to get off my chest..."

Vincent looked surprised.

"Things? What kind of things?"

"Things you don't remember."

"Y-you wanna tell me about it?-"

"Not really. You'll probably lose yourself if I did. And I'm too tired to deal with that right now..."

Scott showed his irritable side today, it was almost weird to Vincent assuming that he himself was supposed to be the 'irritable' one.

Vincent only nodded, and got dressed not wanting to upset him any further.

If Scott had something to tell him, why didn't he tell him last night? They were technically telling secrets only the less obvious way.

Pulling his hair up, Vincent went to tell Scott he was ready. Scott was on the couch, with a leg crossed over the other, now leaning forward to grab the keys to the car and led Vincent out the door.

On the way there, Vincent couldn't help but shift in his seat, his anxiety was getting to him, what was Scott going to say with both of them in the same room?... Vincent would have to come clean, and be completely honest to everything he has done, and he didn't want that.

He feared the worst, life in prison. He's never felt this scared in his life, that is, besides the spirits haunting him in his dreams at some points in slumber.

He viciously reminded himself that this was for Scott. FOR SCOTT. The thought echoed in his mind once they pulled up to the four story building.

Scott got out of the car, locked it, and walked inside the building through the spinning door, not waiting up for Vincent which was odd. He looked very frantic... And Vincent wasn't used to this much pressure on him. Let's just say, they were both frantic.

Vincent managed to catch up with him at the receptionist who had told them to go to the fourth floor and into the first room on the left after they filled out some paperwork on what they were here for.

The air was too pure for them, they were used to dense air that was difficult to breathe in... They felt somewhat welcomed here. So they kept that thought in mind in case something happened that wasn't supposed to happen.

Vincent was a nervous wreck, and Scott could tell just by peeking at his hand writing. His hands were trembling, as if he were slipping into some flashback, which was bound to happen here with the two of them, but Scott tried not to say anything.

Noticing that Vincent wrote his real name down sent Scott into some sort of protection mode physically, but mentally he was screaming the truth about everything.

Vincent adverted his eyes back and forth as if being watched. He could freak out any minute now, in which this case he did, although in a whisper.

"I didn't do it, I swear...I was possessed..." He held his head, as if that would hide him from saying anything.

Scott was a mixture of emotions now... He didn't like seeing Vincent like this, but he also didn't like seeing him when he 'wasn't Vincent'.

Scott took the liberty of handing the receptionist both of their paperwork while watching her send a co-worker up with them so the therapist could get all of their information before they talked about it.

Sighing heavily, Scott went to try and comfort Vincent in front of three other people in the room although by now they were on a opposite wall from them and the receptionist was too busy on her phone to notice.

"I'm sorry Vince, but this has to happen, it's the only way to save yourself..."

"S-save Myself? No, no, Scott you should've saved them!"

Vincent was hysterical at this point and they weren't even deep into the subject matter. Scott felt really bad, but was thankful that they were both on the same page with what they were going in for.

"It's okay Vince, we aren't there now, we're going to get help." Scott began rubbing the purple man's thigh in reassurance.

"Help?- Help who? T-Them?!" He pointed to a random spot in the room as if he'd seen the four children before his very eyes.

'Great he's delusional.'

Blushing lightly from embarrassment, Scott took Vincent's arm and dragged him into the elevator.

"Vince, please calm down, its not like your testifying to a jury."

Yes. It was exactly like that. Scott didn't understand that everything Vincent has lied about, is now going to have to be true. In front of him, Scott. The one he loved. Sure he knew most things, but certainly not how or why he killed them, neither did he. That was part of the reason Vincent was so strung out.

Panting, Vincent grabbed onto Scott, burying his face into his chest, tears stung in his eyes as he said,

"P-Please don't turn me in...into one of them..."

 


	6. Two of The Same?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *2EDGY4U 
> 
> *THIS MIGHT BE WORKING WE REALLY DON'T KNOW.

Looking down at Vincent, Scott placed his hands on his cheek, lifting his face in the process, saying,

"Don't make this more harder than it already is..."

That only made Vincent sob louder.

"Vince, nobody's gonna do anything to you, think of this as Heaven or something...." Scott shifted his feet a little to press the button labeled with the number four.

"H-Heaven?" He looked up at Scott with tearful eyes, and only hugged him tighter, "You're my Heaven Scott...only you can save me..."

Scott petted the back of his head, trying to relieve him from whatever was making him fall in reverse, but shivered at the fact that he was the only one who could save him. From what? His past? That was something to talk about...

Upon hearing the ding of the elevator, Vincent had calmed down though with a tear stained face, he didn't plan on letting go of Scott.

That's when Scott took hold of Vincent's thighs, and hoisted him up to where his face was now over his shoulder, taking them both out of the elevator and towards the first room.

Setting him down, Scott sat next to him on the beige colored couch.

The therapist began to speak,

"I'm James Burgundy, I will be your therapist for today. But please, call me Mr. Burgundy. And you two call yourselves Mr. Scott, and... Mr. William?"

Vincent was biting his nails, nodding with his head turned to the side.

Scott sighed, "I'm sorry, he's really nervous he's never done this before and quite frankly nor have I, so please excuse his behavior he just had a moment in the elevator..."

"A moment?" Burgundy questioned.

"Um, yes, that's actually why we're both here... If that's understandable?"

Burgundy nodded, looking over their paperwork for any specific topics that were highlighted by the co-worker who had handed him the papers.

"So, Mr. William here suffers from border line personality disorder you say?" He looks up at Vincent, watching him nod sheepishly.

"Quite alright, no need to be embarrassed, I've helped many patients with these kinds of things."

Scott smiled lightly at the sound of someone else reassuring his partner.

"I-I um, have changed my name so I was assuming maybe that has triggered it?" The purple man questioned, keeping his other side forcefully tamed.

"Name changing is only a thing you do if you've committed a crime... Or have gotten divorce- have you done either of those things Mr. William? Or perhaps should I call you by the name you've chosen for yourself?"

Vincent gritted his teeth saying, "Vincent, and yes, I've committed both things you've just said." He answered harshly.

"I see... And what about you Mr. Scott?"

"Oh no, I've never been married so I don't know what its like....I'm," he clears his throat, "his partner."

"Partner? In crime I assume?" Burgundy was getting suspicious and that made Vincent seethe.

"No, no, I'm homosexual..." Scott explains with a blush on his face.

"Quite the catch you've caught." Burgundy's eyes adverted to Vincent, who seemed angry at him.

"Pushing buttons is my job, 'Vincent'. Please explain yourself why you are here."

Sarcasm was not a good idea to display in front of a killer. Especially in the use of his fake name... Vincent stood up, and glared daggers at Burgundy.

"Say that again. Mr. B," he hissed

Burgundy just stared, and admired his new patient, he loved conflicted persons, he knew exactly how to get into their head without exposing any emotions. This was a talk between him and Mr. Burgundy.

"So, am I talking to William, or Vincent right now?" He cocked his head to the side in bewilderment.

"Both." Vincent answered.

"Don't you ever split away from the other side of you Vincent?" Burgundy pushed.

"I don't feel the need to. They're one in the same to me." He began to grin widely,

"Indeed they are, but sometimes you've got to break away from the past. Decide on which name to keep. Don't fight something that doesn't fight back."

Vincent heeded those words. And simply repeated his name again,

"Vincent. I choose Vincent," he was now on his feet, leaning in front of Burgundy's face.

"And why do you choose Vincent? Has William had a bad past?" He made sure Vincent cracked.

"No, I just don't care for the name. It doesn't suit me for who I am today."

Scott watched this play out and it seemed like maybe he was being possessed... And the real person was fighting back for forgiveness.

"And just who are you today?"

"A killer." He looked up at him with a flash of his silver eyes, creeping Burgundy out for once.

"Do you think your partner likes the name you've chosen for yourself?"

"Yes." He beamed.

Scott nodded.

"Very well, were you Vincent when you had a 'moment' in the elevator?"

Vincent nodded. "I'm not prepared to tell you the truth doc," a different side of him showed, there was progress.

"You're lying, William." Burgundy cocked a smile.

"Shut up." Vincent glared, looking back at Scott.

"What about Scottie boy here? He told me before we left that he needed to get things off his chest."

Burgundy tilted his head at Scott, who seemed to be thoroughly entertained by all of this.

"First you, then Scott. You apparently need more help than he does." Burgundy pushed another button, making Vincent's palms sweat, wishing he had a weapon of some sort.

"Listen, why did you change your name in the first place? Besides the fact that it didn't 'suit you'."

"I went into hiding. What do you expect from a killer?"

"Reasonable enough, were you William before you killed...people?"

Vincent nodded, "But that doesn't change me as a person, a name is just a name... It has no meaning."

Scott agreed with him on that.

"Can we just close the case and say that I love him for who he is? Name change or not, he's mine forever."

Vincent smiled at Scott, sitting down next to him, wanting to hold his hand, but not in front of Burgundy.

"He seems to give off two sides...but whatever works for you I suppose...I'd just like to know his triggers. This is therapy after all."

"True, but you are getting through to him...he's a lot more calm than before..."

"I'd say we call it a day, and you both come in tomorrow." Burgundy says keeping an eye on Vincent.

"I am most certain on that sir, thank you for your time."

Scott smiled lightly, leading them both out of the room.

'That went well?....' Scott was a little confused but loved Vincent either way.


	7. Bandages, Mike, and Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their last night of work, why Scott has bandages, meeting the new night guard, and a letter directing them to the new place.

The therapy session didn't affect their work schedule at all so to speak, since they had the night shift, once they got home, Scott checked the mail, pulling out a letter with the Fazbear P.O. Box number along with the company's stamp.

"What's this about?" he said aloud, grabbing Vincent's attention, he opened it with one slit of a finger. Pulling the letter out, he read aloud,

"To the past night guards of Fazbear's pizzeria, you are directed to the newest location of the facility now called, Freddy's Toy Box. Upon having a slight name change it's still among the company name/and a pizzeria/, just with new and improved animatronics and a new staff. We'd like for you to engage with this new establishment for we are short staffed amongst the day shift. Thank you, and come together to the address below, Sincerely, Denton Rosemary."

"Huh, so boss wrote that?..." Vincent squinted at the cursive handwriting.

"Looks like it....I wonder if we're the only ones who got it."

"I'm pretty sure we are. We were the only night guards there. So, I wonder whose going to replace us-"

"Hmm, it doesn't say, we could swing by tonight if you want, I mean technically speaking these are our final checks." Scott holds up two checks designated for the both of them.

"Well I'll be, a whole fifty cents more for overtime, gotta love it there." Vincent smirked, "As an engineer I made more,"

"Do tell," Scott wasn't phased at all by his smart comment.

"Being an engineer there was my first job before the day shift, then the night shift, hey, the day shift is where I met you!!~" his voice cracked a bit at that last part, which made Scott blush.

"Y-yeah minus the fact of my curiosity getting the best of me...while you were an engineer..."

That was mainly why Vincent had that badge, Scott didn't have that solid gold badge because he'd just been a simple employee working for a paycheck both day and night. Only engineers got such praise...

"Oh, yeah that..." Vincent looked down at Scott's bandages.

"It's okay, I've always wondered what was in all of those empty heads..."

"Well, you found out and you got hurt..."

"Yeah, it left scars... Teeth marks..."

Scott had a bit of a dark tone, but Vincent knew why, so he didn't get onto him about it, instead he held his hands.

"Have they healed completely? Shouldn't you take the bandages off now?"

"I'm too self conscious about them Vince, you know people questioning how I got them, I just don't want to answer that."

"Understandable..." Vincent twitched a smile, and glanced at his watch, "It's around noon, you wanna cash these and have a little fun?~"

Vincent acted like a hundred dollars would last a week. Scott knew it didn't. But what the hell, they had plenty saved for play time.

"Eh, why not, and then tonight we'll swing by and give the new night guard a warm welcome."

Vincent nodded, and wanted to drive this time, so he took the drivers seat. Scott couldn't help but feel anticipated whenever he drove, it was quite exciting being with a speed demon, casual none the less.

Starting the ignition, Vincent sped off to the bank to cash their checks and then off to the bar.

At the bar, they took lunch, and had a few shots of tequila, and Scott being a lightweight made him a bit vocal...

"So wait, how're we... Going to get to see the new guy now? We can't drink and drive..." Scott slurred, holding his head.

"One, I'm your designated driver, two, this isn't the only place to get drunk Scottie~"

Tequila didn't affect Vincent at all, what affected him the most was high point whiskey, much like vodka, or brandy.

"C'mon Vince, one more shot and its off to the liquor store..." Scott had somewhat of a headache, but the drinks calmed him.

"There will be more shots than that love~" He then poured the last of the small bottle of tequila into the two shot glasses and purred loudly, "Cheers! To freedom of that hellhole!~"

"To freedom!~" Scott replied clinking their glasses, and downing the clear liquid, slamming them down at the same time, Vincent left a five dollar tip and they slumped back to the car.

"D-do you think that was too much for you?" He looked over at Scott who had a very visible alcoholic flush going on, beads of sweat on his forehead, he looked at Vincent with a sense of joy,

"T-too much?!" He laughed, "There's no such thing!"

"Well alright mister tipsy phone~"

He drove to the liquor store and came out with a bottle of wine and tequila, deciding it was enough for Scott.

They then drove home, seeming as it was only mid-afternoon and they could sneak a nap and look formidable and not like a couple of drunks. So, when they got home, they poured two more shots, and Scott was out like a light.

Vincent took this time, and admired his sleeping form before slipping into a drowsed state of mind himself, with one blurred look at his wristwatch he fell asleep with his wrist covering his eyes.

Four hours later they awoke, thirsty as hell, basically passing the pitcher of water in the fridge back and forth, they looked at each other, they'd needed a quick shower and it was off to meet the new night guard.

Deciding to take one together, they washed each other, enjoying their company and practically holding each other the entire time. It was nice. Having silence between them, and the sound of water hitting their backs... Vincent smiled, nuzzling into Scott's chest.

"I love you," he stated, feeling Scott rub his back, "I love you too." He kissed his forehead, and shut off the water, grabbing towels for both of them.

Getting dressed in normal clothes wasn't exactly their thing, they were used to their uniforms. Without his hat, Vincent felt naked. So he kept his hat on and wore a purple plaid buttoned shirt, and black pants. Scott quickly polished his red phone, and debated on putting it on. Vincent shook his head. "Only on work hours love, give yourself a breather. It must be stuffy in there."

Scott nodded, "You're right."

He slipped on his pants, socks and shoes, and wore his usual tie that he couldn't go anywhere without, and a sweatshirt. To hide the bandages.

Now ready, they walked to the car and backed out of the driveway off to their past work.

Upon arrival, they opened the doors, feeling that dense hard to breathe air again, they walked down the hall to the office in which they saw the new night guard, hiding in a corner scared for his life.

"H-hello?" They stuttered, trying their best not to sound scared.

"Oh hey, you must be the new night guard." Scott sounded casual. "First night should be a breeze, there's really nothing to worry about. Why are you hiding?"

The man stood up, and showed him the tablet. "THAT'S A BREEZE?!" he shouted looking at all of them staring at him.

"There's nothing wrong with it. You're main concern should be the door lights." He demonstrated, Vincent stayed quiet. The light came on and showed him beside Scott.

"W-who are you two?" The man asked.

"Well, I'm Scott, and this is Vincent. You're only the third guard to work here. What is your name?"

"M-mike. Mike Schmidt."


	8. Mike, Boss, and The Day Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick introductory to Mike, boss calling to say where the hell you at, and the start of the day shift. 
> 
> *shallow angst for those vincent memories.

"Mike? Well, its a pleasure to meet you, we'd hate to get in your way, so we-" Mike grabbed Scott's legs and begged, "No, please! Take me with you!" Scott looked down at him and blinked at his reaction.

"I'm sorry, but we no longer work here. I finished up my last week here with Vincent...You'll be fine. Just check the lights and doors for now. And I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"T-talk? Tomorrow?-"

"Now, we know how it is on the first day, you're going to be spooked, but I assure you, you'll get used to it. Just settle in for a month, that's how long we were here and we're still alive. Then maybe you could apply for something in the new location." Scott explained.

"Why won't the purple guy talk?- its a little uneasy..."

Vincent laughed, "Uneasy is my middle name Mikey~"

"Okay, just call me Mike, 'Vinny'."

Vincent stared at him, Scott stepped in front of him to avoid any conflict.

"Well, we better be on our way home we need to rest up for our first day tomorrow... And remember, the first night should be a breeze, have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You said that already, what are you some kinda transmitter?!"

"Part of me is-"

"Let's get out of here." Vincent growled into his ear.

"Oh would you look at that, one in the morning," Scott sweated, letting Vincent lead the way out.

"He knows too much."

"Vince, calm down, how does he know too much? We just met the guy." The two talked in the car on the way home.

"He just met the person who stuffed kids in a suit, a message in which you left..."

"I didn't leave a message like that, I just explained what they would do to you if you got caught..."

"YOUR FAKED DEATH."

"Oh... T-that..."

Vincent took a deep breath.

"You tampered with my work." He said cooly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I-I was only curious Vince, you know that don't you?"

"Do you know how long it takes to recode everything in those sacks of shit?!"

"I only looked in one of them! The y-yellow one, slumped over in the back o-or was it in the safe room..."

Scotts stuttering didn't help Vincent's temper, which always got the best of him.

"Let me tell you a little secret Scottie~ That one 'yellow one' was the original Fredbear. From my first diner. And yes, I had started my first diner with m-my son..."

Now he was stuttering. Son?

"N-never mind, I understand, its normal for someone to be curious at any job they're working at, especially one like this."

"You never told me about having a son Vince...I knew you were married, but with kids too?"

"Ahh... That's a subject we don't touch..."

His gaze fell to the floorboard at a red light. Scott shifted in his seat, a little nervous about what he might say next.

"If it isn't too personal... Why don't you have your kids with you? Did you fight for them in divorce?-"

Scott was prying a little more than he should have and he couldn't help but feel even worse for Vincent. And he intended on getting him help no matter what it would take...

"I'd... I would think so...everyone just thought I was crazy after everything that's happened..."

"I-It's okay if you don't remember, you don't have too..."

Vincent got out of the car as soon as it was parked, not bothering to turn off the ignition, he sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. Scott turned the key, and stuffed the rest in his pocket, going to unlock the front door knowing Vincent needed a moment.

Once inside, Scott went straight to their room and got ready for bed, watching Vincent walk up the stairs. Not even bothering to go to their room, he made himself comfortable on the couch, remembering the first diner he had ran with his son, the memory of 'golden freddy' began to haunt him as he drifted off.

Scott grabbed a blanket for Vincent and debated on joining him for the rest of the night, he did, sort of as an apology.

Vincent woke the next morning in a cold sweat, and with Scott's head against his chest. He smiled watching him sleep for a while before glancing at his wristwatch, stating that it was eight in the morning. God he hoped the new location opened at least around lunch time... Otherwise they'd be late.

Staring at the ceiling, he waited for Scott to wake up before he did anything, it was as if he were expecting a phone call from boss. Which technically he was, but he also wasn't exactly sure when the new place opened...

As if on cue, the phone rang right next to his ear quickly picking it up he answered not wanting to wake Scott up from his beauty sleep just yet.

"Yeah?" Vincent stared at Scott as he talked,

"Vince, where the hell are ya? The place open at nine. You know employees are supposed to be here thirty minutes early, I'm cutting you some slack since its the first day and I shoulda mentioned it in the letter, but get Scott and be here in the next fifteen minutes. Its approximately 8:10. I want you here at 8:25. You hear? See ya then." And with that he hung up.

Vincent stretched his legs, arching his back a little, he nudged Scott, watching him shift a little under the blanket that was draped over them.

"Gotta get my toast phone."

"W-who called?" Scott began rubbing his eyes continuously until he was able to see clearly.

"Boss. He told us to be at work at 8:25. He gave us fifteen minutes to get ready...the place opens at 9:00."

Vincent explained, sitting them up to go to the kitchen to get the bread out.

"We gotta quick breakfast today, so toast work for you?"

"Yeah sure... Could you put some jelly on it?"

"Lemme guess, grape?~"

"Yep." Scott smiled at that, and went to get his red phone.

He came back down with it on his head, but soon realized he didn't want it covered in jelly. So he removed it and set it on the couch.

"You rang?~" Vincent smirked holding Scotts piece of jelly toast in the palm of his hand.

"Yes, yes I did. Thank you for answering my call."

They chuckled, and ate their toast, when they finished Vincent ran upstairs to slip on his signature work coat, and slipped back downstairs to see Scott already by the door, with his name tag reading PG, along with the front door being open.

Leading them out, Vincent was their driver once again, so he drove them off to work and their new day begins.


	9. New Animatronics, and Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirty minutes of touring the new facility and then its off to work. New co-workers, new faces, new night guard. Seems all fine and dandy doesn't it?~ 
> 
> *short-ish chapter   
> *slight Fritz mention.

Once they got to Freddy's Toy Box, the new location of the pizzeria, several other cars were parked there, noting that they were other employees, they stepped inside being greeted by their boss, Denton.

"So glad my two best workers could make it, if you're asking whose running that old run-down place, well that'd be my brother, Devon."

Vincent and Scott looked around at the new polished tile and now seeing they have a decent ceiling height, remembering the old ceiling being incredulously low. Denton motioned for Fritz to step forward.

"This is our engineer. He was the one who programmed the toy animatronics you see before you. Using parts from the old animatronics you see that they've been put to good work," he knocked against one of them. "Nice and solid."

Vincent rolled his eyes at that comment, 'they've been put to good work, stealing my parts now are you?'

"Now, where we are is where everyone is bound to be at. The show stage!" Everyone else is separate. So, it's easier to get through to each party room labeled 1-6. Pretty crowded I know, but hey you'll get a separate break room. And it won't be in the kitchen!"

He continued on, "The restrooms are down here next to the stage area, then over there is the prize corner, and finally, near all the party rooms and the office, is kids cove!"

Everyone, which included just six people. Three chefs, an engineer, and two day guards. Seemed to take all of this in smoothly as Denton lead them to the office.

"Once we get a night guard in here, we'd have all our slots filled. So if anything goes on, we'd have to switch shifts."

Everyone nodded, and Denton appointed everyone to their locations.

"Scott you take the prize counter, just calculate ticket numbers with a calculator, simple right? Oh, tickets! There's also a game room. But, that's pretty supervised by parents. The tokens will be handed out by Vincent."

"So technically we aren't day guards, we have positions?" Vincent asked, confirming what exactly he was there for. Denton nodded, "Its easy, tokens are priced too. By handfuls. Ten for ten tokens, twenty for twenty, you know. It'll all be displayed above your head."

Vincent nodded, knowing it was going to be a long day for him with screaming kids in his ear wanting tokens.

"Break time is at two, closing time is eight, hopefully by then we'll get a night guard to watch the place."

Everyone nodded and went to get to work preparing for the lunch rush in the kitchen, making any and all pizzas, Vincent was both menu and token distributer, Scott was practically right across from him, distributing prizes and ticket counts, along with having a wrapped box next to the counter.

Once the families started lining through the day began, people headed straight for the game room, confused as of even where to eat, so instead of using party rooms, regular customers ate wherever they wanted.

Scott felt bad that Vincent had to work harder than him... He felt pretty useless standing behind that lame prize corner. He wanted to help Vincent not just sit there and stare at him... This entire section should have been an extended counter. With both menu, tokens and prizes... It didn't make sense how everything was designed.

Vincent kept yelling at the kids to go eat near the stage and not get greasy fingerprints on the gaming equipment but that never seemed to happen, the kids just wandered back and forth, waiting for their parents to attend to them instead of a guy with anger issues.

It seemed once everyone was done eating and watching the animatronics, it had been ticket counting time, assuming the entire day was just a jumble of things to do... Kids received their plushies, Scott finally put some work in, for once he wasn't tired. He felt terrible for Vincent.

Break time was where everyone could take a breather for once and think of how badly this place was designed. Six party rooms, what the hell?!

Dinner time was roughly the same as lunch time, except a less larger crowd, maybe twenty people at the most. And in this crowd had been the new night guard. Jeremy Fitzgerald.

Vincent was running ragged by closing time, sweat running down his neck, hair untied, he looked pretty stunning~ Placing his palms on the counter he sighed heavily glancing at the full cash register, and then up at Jeremy.

"Yes! Can I help you?" He breathed.

Jeremy smiled shyly and said,

"Is there any higher acquaintance to speak to?"

"For what?"

"The night guard position-"

"OH- Good god, sorry it has been a LONG day. The office of course, I'll show you...follow me." he motioned Scott to come along with him, Scott immediately followed.

"S-sir. We have brought you the new night guard."

Denton looked up and saw Scott and Vincent with a young man with brown hair with a bit of a natural curl to it, his face appeared to be a question mark. But if that wasn't strange enough already, he was supported by a man who was entirely purple and a man with a phone for a head. So he felt that he was in the right place for once.

Denton nodded and asked for Scott and Vincent to go clean up the place with the others while he and Jeremy talked jobs. When they were gone, the talk began.


	10. Job Explanations and Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's instructions, and smut.

Denton had given Jeremy a thoroughly good amount of instructions, starting with not worrying about the other location and how the building will not go dark. He handed him a flashlight and an extra Freddy head for convenience in case anything didn't add up.

He then states if anything happened to him or the animatronics call Scott immediately so Vincent could come and look at whatever the problem was which he had high doubts of anyone trying to move on their own. Even though Fritz had programmed them he knew they weren't fully up to date and that's what Vincent was there for since he was a master mechanic.

He leaves Scotts number for him on the wall where all the bad drawings were from children. And reassures him that this is the safest place on Earth. Then reminds him to wind the music box. That part made Jeremy feel uneasy. What was so important about that thing?

Denton told him what it was for and simply said,

"The puppet will get confused if there are no children to give gifts. So it will come after you instead. So please keep it wound up so it will stay concealed and sane."

Jeremy nodded, keeping his fear tamed for it wasn't even time for his shift yet, which started at midnight.

Meanwhile, Vincent and Scott were moping up the tiled floors keeping everything spick and span for the next day. The chefs and other employees were washing dishes and cleaning up greasy fingerprints on anything that was solid and kid friendly.

Once everything was cleaned up, people began to clock out and go home. Taking one last look at the place, Vincent and Scott decided to go keep Jeremy company until his shift started.

Denton had left the three alone, leaving it deadly quiet.

"Its okay to be nervous on the first day Jer, the new guard at the other location was pretty nervous too when we visited him..." Scott explained as Jeremy was looking around the office with the big open frame where a door should be along with the creepy vents on the sides.

"I-its not that... Its just the way its designed...where am I supposed to shine this f-flashlight??"

"Down there." Vincent pointed down the game room and ticket counting hall.

"W-why?"

"Beats the hell outta me, I didn't do anything wrong for once." He heaved a sigh, retracing his day while wiping his forehead.

"Its okay Jer, if you need anything, give a ring. I'll be there if you need someone to talk to."

Jeremy nodded, hearing a buzzing noise from above the framed space signaling it was time for his shift.

"Well, we'll be going, if anybody acts up, you know who to call."

With that Vincent waved at him along with Scott giving a smaller wave and following Vincent out.

Jeremy sighed heavily and fidgeted for a good while, checking the tablet and keeping a finger on the button to wherever leads the gift box.

On the way out, Vincent put an arm around Scott still exhausted from their shift. Scott felt bad so he drove them home and let Vincent get a little bit of sleep.

Once home, he carried Vincent upstairs to their room and began undressing him starting with his work coat. He set his red phone down in case Jeremy was going to call.

Resuming his focus onto Vincent, he got the rest of him undressed and began kissing his neck licking him all over resting his palms onto his chest running a finger over a hardend nipple. He began to shiver at the touch, but it wasn't enough to wake him up.

Scott leaned in and kissed the sleeping beauty that laid before him, stroking his sides, rubbing his hips, feeling his length grow hard underneath him. After moments of kissing and hair tangling, Vincent was now awake kissing back the best way as possible, feeling the tension in between them and the mood setting with moonlight flooding in got him sitting up and ready for anything.

Now biting Scotts ear lobes, he whispers naughty things like,

'I'm going to make you scream~'

'You're going to be tangled in your own wire when I'm done with you~'

With one last lick of the neck he whispered,

"Don't come unless I tell you to~"

Scott was a whimpering mess, his body trembling, wanting to be filled, one swat on his ass made him lurch forward, he felt the palms of Vincent's hands dig into the soft flesh and his hole was oh so tempting to puncture...

Tracing the rim with his index finger he rammed it inside curling upwards making Scott ride him. His smirk widened, wanting more noises from his lover so he stuck two more fingers in him watching his legs spread further apart along with him grunting and groaning.

"V-Vince... Put it in~" he begged, on all fours, panting and sweating.

"What was that love?~"

"P-Please put it in... I'm ready for you~"

"Well alright then,"

Vincent nudged the entrance before going all the way, slowly with one push he stretched his hole feeling the walls grip around his girth.

"Relax love~"

Scott tried his best to not lay flat, instead he raised nothing but his waist up and had his face down, this was more comfortable than having all of his weight on his elbows.

Vincent began to thrust, holding his lovers hips as a sense of balance. Scott laid his palms on the pillows and arched his back, crying out in pleasure, feeling his cock go deeper into his cavern hitting his prostate.

"V-Vince, there! Keep hitting it~"

Going harder, Vincent abused the bundle of nerves watching Scott thrive in pleasure, he's never seen him tremble this much, he wondered if he was in pain though he showed no sign of it he kept going as long as he could.

Feeling his hole get tighter around him, Vincent was on the verge of release along with Scott who writhed underneath him, a few more thrusts and the two panted and huffed their way through their orgasms.

Scott smiled, feeling the warmth between them, Vincent pulled out, pulling him into his arms and began kissing him all over his face.

"You little bugger~" he smirked

"I just thought we'd do that since you looked pretty stressed~"

"Well it was quite the stress reliever~ thank you." he smiled kissing Scotts cheek.

"You're welcome~"

The first night had gone according to plan, nothing out of the ordinary except for a blue bunny being spotted every so often...


	11. Going Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding what makes them tick. 
> 
> *ANGSTY TEEN NOISES

**_"Daddy, why won't you let me play with her? Didn't you make her just for me?"_ **

 

Vincent jolted awake breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. His daughters words echoed in his mind, forcing him to stay awake for the time being, glancing at the clock that had read five in the morning, he then looked at Scott who laid there sound asleep in the nude from the past night he himself was nude as well, he pulled the covers over his legs and held his head in his hands sighing heavily not wanting to close his eyes again just to see his innocent little girl's face....

There were many things Scott didn't know about Vincent, and a part of him wanted to keep it that way, for it caused many problems with his health as well as his sanity. No one knew how badly he felt.

Therefore he felt so alone in this world, besides Scott being there for him the whole nine yards. Not caring what or who he was, it wasn't like being with a woman, no, very different... to the extreme... men seemed to understand each other more than a man and a woman did as much as Vincent hated to admit it, he didn't just want to get help, he NEEDED to get help and that was that. 

He cried out in anguish and smacked himself in the face, forcing himself not to cry over the unpredictable death of his daughter. But who could blame him for his loss? It wasn't him who killed her... it was that... THING. That dreaded shiny metal that kept them apart... Oh what was her name... AH, Circus Baby... That seemed to be what had started this entire string of murders in the first place. To get some sort of revenge. Instead, it eats him from the inside out everyday. 

"Why... why me..." 

He began to feel anger and sadness rush through him all at once. Yeah so those kids he lured could have been saved, but his daughter could have been saved too... he had no idea where his son was, he hasn't seen him since after the remodeling of the first place... he must've gone exploring... looking into himself to see who he was and to see why his family was like this. The loss of his sister was kept secret from him, the only thing Michael remembers is her facial features, which had looked just like that animatronic, the one she admired so much... 

Scott shifted, draping an arm over an empty spot in the bed beside him trailing his eyes to see Vincent pacing the room. 

"P-please tell me you slept..." he stuttered tiredly 

"I-I did love, I awoke from a bad dream is all," 

Scott raised his head slightly before dropping it onto the pillow again. 

"Please come back to bed, we have therapy today," 

"Y-yes, alright..." 

Vincent slipped back under the covers adverting his eyes around the room watching as Scott looked at him, worried. 

"Your past?" 

Vincent nodded, letting him squeeze his arm out of love and affection. 

"I-I don't know if I can handle much more," 

"Vincent don't say that... If you die, I'm going with you..." 

"I'm not implying that, well sort of," 

"It's too early for this." 

"You asked love~" 

"Pfft, later..." 

"Oh please, you give me the sap, and then you drain yourself completely?~" 

"I meant that Vincent." 

"Scott... out of everyone in this world, why do you choose me and my bad tidings?" 

"I'll tell you when we get to the doctors now please, try to go back to sleep." 

Scott kisses the purple man's cheek, making him blush lightly. 

"Alright then~ G'night Scottie..." 

Wrapping his arms around his lover had made him feel safe. Perhaps this was what he'd been missing in his life... someone to turn to... someone to love... 

Once it was officially morning, Scott called into work stating that he and Vincent had therapy to go to which was going on its second coming, and Scott knew somethings would get accomplished today. Denton understood and gave them a day off, asking Jeremy and Fritz to replace them since that's all he had for backup. Scott nodded and hung up, going to get ready. 

Vincent had been taking some aspirin lately for his minor headaches from not being used to that much work in one day, sure he was used to it overnight but during the day was much worse and he could still hear those brats' screams, unless those were screams of the past... 

Scott dressed in a casual flannel shirt, aside from the usual work shirt, pants, and tie, he was tie-less and very loose looking today. Perhaps he was tired of feeling the tightness around his waist from where his shirt was tucked in... None the less, it looked attractive. It had been a lazy day for the both of them, Vincent had his hair down instead of in its usual hair tie, yes he still wore his hat, but aside from that he wore a short sleeve and pants. They'd never go into work like this, although it would probably be accepted for no one really cared to look at them anyway. 

Now making breakfast, in which the two actually had time to eat, they'd sat in silence except for some words of endearment here and there. 

Here came the hard part, Therapy. 

Scott sighed, getting in the drivers seat along with Vincent. 

"Promise me it won't be like the first time?" 

"I'll control myself the best way I possibly can, phone~." 

"Okay, Okay..." 

Rubbing his face, he began to back out of the driveway and proceed to their location. 

Walking into the establishment had been better than the first time, so things seemed to be picking up. Waiting was a whole new world but not so tight as it was, yes... Things looked bright in their future, Scott just knew it, Vincent just needed a little push. And here they were again, in Mr. Burgundy's office. 

"Why hello again Mr. William," Burgundy began. 

Uh-oh. 

"Pfft," 

"Vincent, a-at least say hello?" 

He sighed and let out an ~~angsty teen~~ voice, "Hi." 

"Much better." Mr. B smiled. 

"Just lay it on me, whatever you got man..." 

"Have you gotten better since the last day I saw you?" 

"No, next question." 

"May I ask what's bothering you so much? To the point of your lack of behavior content?" 

"I've suffered many losses..." 

"Like what? Please explain." 

"My son, my daughter." 

He let the words slip out of his mouth like it was nothing. 

"You had a-" 

Before Scott could finish his sentence, Burgundy held up his hand. 

"We're getting somewhere." 

Vincent laughed, "Really?!!" 

"Try me." Burgundy pushed. 

"I bet you've never killed anyone in your life you good for nothing scum!" 

"Keep going, release the anger you've held in all these years..." 

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING TO ME?! DON'T YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT TO CONFESS TO WHAT I'VE DONE?!" 

"Very well, start from the beginning... Who meant to you the most?" 

"Why, both of them meant the world to me..." 

"You aren't just saying that?" 

"No... No I'm not..." Vincent felt tears forming as he turned away from the two. 

"And just what happened that made you feel such remorse and resentment for yourself?" 

"I...I'm not going to tell you that, its too much for me." 

"Slowly, come on, you'll feel better I'm sure," 

"What makes you so sure!?" Vincent balled his fists. 

"If you hold your emotions inside for too long, you will begin to deteriorate. This is what's happened to you, so we must talk about it." 

"I... I witnessed my own daughters death before my eyes, I kept telling her not to go over there its not perfected... but when I wasn't looking she went and... oh, there were so many screams that day I can't even count how many of them were there..." 

"And just what was it that, 'wasn't perfected'?" 

"An animatronic that always had something wrong with it everyday, parts had been scooped... but nothing worked properly, so I thought of a different plan and tried to make her _**BETTER**_...." 

Vincent's tone had darkened, and the entire room had a not-so-pure feeling to it.

"Better? In what way?" 

**_"She can dance, she can sing... and even dispense ice-cream... Oh, she'll be the best ever."_ **

 

The thought ran across Vincent's mind as fast as lightening, he shook his head and sat down for the remaining time. 

"Mr. William?..." Burgundy questioned, Scott's face had a look of worry and angst. 

"Mr.-" 

Vincent swatted his hand away and kicked him to the ground. He was triggered. 

Burgundy held his side and looked up at the two who seemed to have been hurrying out the room rather drastically with Scott apologizing every five seconds he then drags Vincent out of the room saying they will be back for another day of this. 

His vision blurred as he tried to keep his focus, things like this didn't often happen to him, he wasn't used to the subject being brought up. He'd been in a slight manic. Imagining things, he's sure he said somethings at the time, but he was sure not to remember whenever he woke up... 

Scott placed his lathargic body in the passenger seat of the car, he started it and immediately went back home. 

 


	12. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent needs a lot more than just therapy.
> 
> *short chapter, just a really long conversation  
> *Merry Christmas, from the author  
> *Jeremike will come soon my pretties, I know you're wondering where it is~

**_"Vincent wake up, Please wake up!"_ **

 

Those were the words he'd heard in front of their house in their car. However, he was out cold and couldn't remember all or any of what he said or did from the time they left the therapeutic place. All he remembers is kicking Mr. Burgundy, and hearing him hit the ground after. He lies there slumped over, head against the window, Scott shaking him trying to get him conscious and safe. That's all he wanted for Vincent was for him to be safe... and loved... 

Vincent's eyes shot open, adrenaline pumping through him, he felt surrounded, now gripping the car door, he whimpers, trying to push himself out. Scott breathes a sigh of relief and pulls him away from the door knowing it'd be no good just letting him panic. He decides to hold him in a gentle grip, letting him kick and thrash about until he knew where he was, talking would only push him further into the darkness, actions speak louder than words. After he's come to realization that he is with Scott and in his arms, he came down from his high, taking in his surroundings he breathed deeply, in and out.

Shaking his head he frowns, looking at the palms of his hands. 

"They're dirty...I'm dirty, I'm nothing, where was I at? What was I doing?" 

He was in the questioning phase, he was conscious, but no one was home upstairs. Scott began to answer them nice and slow, 

"Everyone's dirty Vincent, everyone's got something to hide, stop thinking you're the only one... You aren't nothing, you're something to me. You were at therapy, you went manic, kicked the therapist and so it be we're here now..." 

"Did I kill anyone?" 

"No. I prevented that. I saved them." 

"Oh..." the word save had been a trigger. 

"Shit, I mean... I don't know how to word it any other way," 

"Scottie...." 

"W-what?" 

"Thank you..." 

"F-for what?" 

"For preventing me from killing our therapist...That's what you should've done with those kids," 

"I-I should have kept my eye on you, you're right... but no one really knew any better. Those people didn't take their work as serious as we did..." 

"We?" 

"As serious as I?..." 

Vincent held his forehead, rubbing it. 

"You weren't involved." 

"I-I know... but you wanted me to be at least, now you do anyway..." 

"I know, look, I'm sorry I brought it up...my head is killing me, I need toast, a hot bath...and someone to hold," he muttered that last part. 

Scott nodded, getting out of the car, walking up the steps to their apartment with Vincent following. 

"I'm sorry I'm a handful love," he started 

"Don't mention it if it bothers you..." 

"I'm not mentioning it I just feel like a burden to you," 

"You aren't, we're all put on this Earth for some reason, some destiny lies before us, and if we conquer it then, life goes on but if we don't then we're stuck here...like we are now...You don't know what you're destiny is." 

"I feel I'm destined to be with you, does that count?" 

"Sure, that's one of them, the other would probably be to reunite with your son..." 

"Reunite? Is that even possible? Only God knows where he is, and wherever that may be, I'm probably more than likely forbidden to be in his life..." 

"That's not true Vince, he needs you in his life, whether he likes it or not, what's done is done. There's no changing things... He's just going to have to accept who you are as a person...No matter how much he hates you for what you've done, you're still apart of his life. You created him... Just like those animatronics, you pulled some life into them as a technician/engineer...and even more life into them once you've stuffed them, they're just gonna have to accept who you are, if they get revenge then so be it, but you're going to be apart of their lives no matter what...Remember that," 

Vincent stared into Scotts eyes as he talked, seeing the possibilities and outcomes of everything he was telling him. 

"S-so... The best thing for Michael... is for me to reunite with him?" 

"Yes," 

"B-but what if he...tries to kill me?" 

"All you can do is reason with him, tell him everything is okay and that you're here now, with him, tell him his sister is in a better place and that she no longer needs to be fixed and put back together again, rest the anger inside of him, and anything else that comes to mind if its brought up..." 

"Y-you really understand me..." 

"Sometimes I think I'm the only one who does, everyone else seems to just run away from you, I believe in turning tides, righting what's wrong." 

"No wonder we get along so easily~" 

"I wouldn't say  _easily_ but if its a rough patch I know how to get us or myself out of it..." 

"Oh please Scottie, you're my life line~" 

"I really mean that much to you huh?" 

"Yes...besides this whole therapy thing, you are what I need...my support...my rock..." 

"I suppose so," 

"You don't agree?" 

"I agree, it's just, other people can be your support too, like Jeremy, or Mike..." 

"True...well I'm just glad to have someone like you to pull me through this," 

"Eh, what can I say, I'm your rock~" 

"Heh, you said it..." 

"So, how about that hot bath?" 

Vincent nods, going to do what he said. 

 


	13. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMpassion and understanding leads to passion in the bath, and yeah its really bad timing on their part what with all the shit Vincent went through on the same day... But whatever~ 
> 
> *Bath cuddles   
> *Lil Fluff  
> *Smut

Starting the bath, Vincent undresses, his breathing audible and ragged. He seldom takes baths for he sees them as a more intimate thing than showers. At the most its skin-to-skin contact, without breaking from it just to pour shampoo onto your hand. But that isn't the only thing, it's more relaxing and you feel actual warmth move through you from both the water and your partner. As for a shower it just beats down on you.

He lets Scott get in first knowing he will take up more space since he's taller, then he gets in laying his head on his chest feeling unbearably calm... He felt he could stay like this forever, melted into one... Scott looked down at him and smiled, petting his hair, telling him sweet nothings, anything to keep him like this. Safe. Calm. If he couldn't save anyone from Vincent, then he could just save Vincent from himself... That seemed a lot easier.

Vincent closed his eyes and began to daydream about how everything was going to be right in the end. He knew it would be impossible to achieve such things, but he couldn't help but want to try.

"Scott... You will help me try to find my son won't you?..."

"Yes, whatever it takes, we'll find him. People don't call this a small world for nothing..."

Vincent nodded, "Perhaps you're right about this whole thing...but I can't help but fear the worst."

"That's normal, it's just you thinking about it too much, you think about how badly you want it to happen yet things change in between leaving you uneasy..."

He hums, peppering his face with kisses turning Scotts face to a light shade of pink, he then sighs nuzzling into the crook of his neck in taking his scent his hums become louder as if implying something.

"Vince, can I ask you something?"

"What's that love?~" he places his palms against the backsplash above Scotts shoulders.

"You always take fancy of me after you have a moment... I-is it just something to keep your mind occupied?"

Vincent pressed his forehead against his, shaking his head.

"Oh no Scottie it's just bad timing~"

He watched Scott roll his eyes at the ingenious comment.

'Only Vincent...'

He stroked purple's back as he sunk lower into the water. It now reached above his shoulders, the rest of him was covered by his lover.

"Keep doing that Scottie~"

He nods, putting more pressure onto his back, now receiving low growls forming at the back of his throat, he made sure he was fully pressed against him to do anything else, palms now on his chest, he rubs his breasts together in a sort of circular motion he then went vertical, gliding the tips of his fingers over his nipples.

Scott watched him do this while he did the same except his hands went straight to his cock which was now stifled between his hand and Vincents' waistline he watched as purple slowly sat up, leaning in, Scott wrapped his mouth around the tip and stroked the shaft he hummed around his member, bobbing his head feeling Vincent's hand upon the back of his head.

Now being pressed down, the real sucking began, Vincent howled thrusting slow and hard into his mouth. Scott looked up at him admiring the amount of pleasure he was in. He was surprised at how easily he could be turned on by just a simple conversation or an intimate moment...

It showed the passionate side of Vincent, a side that never really showed since he was proclaimed as provocative and manipulative when it came to these things.

Biting his lip, he felt himself grow stiff and close to orgasm he'd let Scott manually suck him off before shooting in his mouth, watching him gulp it down he pulls out, kneeling down to kiss him hard and fast.

Scott whines and spreads his legs, draping himself over the side of the tub he grips the ends tightly watching Vincent tease his hole with the tip of his cock. He groans feeling him push all the way in, Vincent holds Scotts waist in attempt to keep him from jolting around.

He thrusts quickly while looking down at his thriving lover who seemed to be enjoying it as always his moans becoming louder after every thrust.

Panting and heaving, he ordered Vincent to go hard and fast for he was close, of course he'd comply and within seconds he heard him cry out,

"Augh! Vincent, yes~~"

Scott hummed in delight as a splash of warmth hit his abdomen, closing his eyes he smiled feeling Vincents' lips over his neck and jawline he couldn't help but let out a few mewls and whines...

"God I love you~" purple growled into Scotts ear, watching as he blushes and smiles, "I love you too~" he hums and kisses Vincent long and hard before resuming their bath.


	14. My Body Is NOT Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between work and therapy and trying to find your son is hella stressful... But aye, you got a Scott by your side.
> 
> *short chapter

Vincent sighed, leaning back into the tub, realizing they had work tomorrow, if only the weekend would get here... This time instead of Vincent on top, it was Scott, he had his arms wrapped around his waist looking half asleep. Vincent smiled lightly rubbing his back,

"Is it only Thursday love?"

Scott nodded, not bothering to open his eyes at this point he was drifting off.

Having no sense of time was annoying, but he didn't want to wake him from his thoughts, so he picked him up, grabbed one of the towels and laid it on the bed, set him down, and then dried himself off before going to put a pizza in the oven.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to work tomorrow... I've been stressed out enough as it is..." Vincent whined, pacing back and forth in the living room.

Ten minutes passed and the pizza was done, he went to go pull it out and cut it into slices, washing the knife he couldn't help but stare at the glistening kitchen aid.

Flashbacks hit him and he dropped the knife making a loud clang in the sink, Scott jolted awake, looking straight at the door,

"Vincent?!" he called, no answer, he wrapped the towel around his waist and called again from the doorway, "Vincent, what was that noise?"

Vincent stared into the garbage disposal of the sink, his breathing picking up, the sink was full of blood, the knife still at the bottom, he looked at his hands, they too had a bit of crusted blood on them.

He backed up and fell to the ground looking up, he saw the children looking grim at him. They floated closer, inclosing his oxygen, he held his ears, closed his eyes and screamed for it to stop. He looked up again and saw nothing. His heart hammered in his chest, wondering what he'd just seen, he cried for Scott, holding his head in his hands, covering his eyes.

Scott quickly got into the kitchen to see him in this position, he knelt down and pulled him into his arms beginning to rock him slowly back and forth.

"What happened?" he asked calmly.

"T-that bloody knife did this to me!"

"Knife?" Scott looked up to see a cooked pizza on the stove that had been cut into slices, then up at the sink, then back at Vincent.

"Vincent... You had a flashback."

"No, I saw them! They were right here, closing me in!"

Scott sighed, standing them up, and holding his hands tightly.

"Its okay, they're gone whatever it was its gone. You're with me now, nothing's going to get you..."

"B-but..."

"Repeat after me, Nothing's going to get you..."

"N-nothing is going to g-get me..."

He pulled Scott into a tight hug, still freaking out a bit but not as bad as he just did.

"I-I was so scared, I..."

"Its okay, I'm here now, we'll talk about getting you some medication the next time we go to get help okay?"

Vincent nodded, trying to slow his heart rate, he looked at the pizza.

"I-I just thought we could eat y'know...and that happened..."

"Its alright, next time I will do it, I don't want you hurting yourself... Now come on, I'll make our plates."

He nodded, going to sit down, he was still trembling until the food arrived. Three slices each, all he could do was stare at them, picking one up, he nibbled on it, in taking his surroundings he saw Scott across from him with a worried gaze upon his face.

Vincent wondered if what he just saw was a vision... Not wanting to scare them both even more he kept the thought to himself and decided to wait until therapy on Sunday.

Three slices... Three days... Now there were signs. Vincent looked pale, almost a pink color than before.

He sighed and began eating at a normal pace. Scott still kept an eye on him for precautions wondering why the therapist never gave them his phone number to call him after situations like this...

"Scott, I really don't want to go to work tomorrow..."

"Then I'll take your shift..."

"I don't want to be alone, really not after that..."

Scott sighed, wondering if Mike found his number yet in the office, he decided to call him over at the old place to see if he could come over in the morning to stay with Vincent.

"I'll call Mike." He states, watching Vincent nod.

"And if he doesn't remember who we are then I'll just say one of us is purple." He smiled watching Vincent smile back weakly.

"Thank you..."

"It's no problem, I just want you to be okay."

He nods, finishing the pizza and tossing the paper plate, going to their room to get ready for bed, Scott cleaned up and followed.


	15. Curiosity Peaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike stays an entire day with Vincent, well not really an ENTIRE day. 
> 
> *Jeremike coming soon to a chapter near you

Vincent sighed laying in bed listening to Scott call Mike from his red phone.

"Uh, hello, I'm here to leave a message for you, if you don't remember me, one of us is purple. And I'm here to tell you, to come to our apartment while I'm at work tomorrow at the new place, by the way how's it going? Not many people make it this far. You're half way through an entire month, congratulations. A-anyway, come up after your shift. I'll be standing outside of the complex tomorrow morning, see you on the flip side."

Mike stared at the transmitter device unsure of what to say, he really didn't have a choice, he tried remembering who they were.

"Purple....? OH. Vincent- That must've been Scott...I haven't seen them since the start of my job, wonder why I gotta come over..."

Mike blinked and closed the door for Chica, after a while Freddy never got off stage, sure he was hyped on the fifth and sixth night but after getting used to Mike's presence, they've all been a little less threatening.

Scott held Vincent's hand, soothing him until he fell asleep, he then stayed up a little while after that to make sure he didn't have any nightmares from today's incident.

The morning hours rose, Vincent got through the night with no nightmares, Scott was the first one up, he went to wait outside of their building where he saw Mike parking on the spot. He got out of his car and went to greet Scott.

"Its uh, been awhile huh?" Mike began

"Yeah, sorry to sound so urgent last night, but Vincent's been having some trouble coping with therapy and he had some sort of a vision yesterday, he's sleeping right now but I can't let him go to work like that so I'm taking his shift. And Jeremy's probably going to take mine..."

Mike nodded, "Whose Jeremy?"

"O-oh! He's supposedly the night guard for where I work, from where you are now you should apply there next week as November approaches..."

"Yeah, probably should... Hey listen, I gotta tell you, the only thing bad about having the night shift is the tremendous lack of sleep you get... I've gotten used to the animatronics like you said...after a while of working there they don't seem to care whether you're there or not..."

"Well, I'm glad. Hopefully we could all get together for Thanksgiving..."

"Oh, yeah, holidays are comin' up fast huh?"

"Indeed they are, I'm also hoping by then Vincent will feel a little better about himself and achieve some of his goals as well..."

"Goals? Like what?" Mike pried

"It's a long story..."

"Oh, is that why he's getting help and all?"

Scott nodded.

"I'll try not to ask so many questions..."

"I'm sure he'll be no problem, he is a bit needy now and then but other than that he's fine."

"Okay, I'll call you if anything happens."

"Alright, thanks Mike... I owe you one, maybe the three of us could get together sometime?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Just not on work hours or whatever...Anytime during the day will work."

Scott nodded, starting his car.

"Well, have a good day, feel free to make yourself at home... Just check up on Vincent every now and then if he's not up and around."

Mike nodded putting his hand up as a casual wave goodbye and goes up the stairs to their apartment.

Vincent had been up getting into comfortable clothes when he heard the door open,

"Honey, I'm home~" Mike chuckled under his breath seeing Vincent peer his head around the corner.

"You ninny~ You actually came?"

"What the hells a ninny?" Mike laughed at such silly British terms.

"Oh, its just an insult. I basically just called you a fool."

"Fool, schmool, how the hell are ya?"

"Ah, not too good lately, how 'bout yourself?"

"I'm fine, as from what Scott told me... You're getting help?"

Vincent nodded, shaking the tension off his shoulders.

"How're you taking that?"

"Oh... Its alright I suppose, not my cup of tea, but whatever Scott wants..."

"Are you two, like... Together?"

"For godsake, yes"

Mike giggled, "Like that?"

"What do you mean?"

Mike made an example using his hands, he formed a circle with his pointer finger and thumb and with his other hand he jabbed the other pointer finger inside of it indicating sex.

Vincent laughed, "What the bloody hell is that?! Can you not just say the word?"

Mike chuckled, "So you are."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Ah, nothing really, just never saw a gay couple up close before. It was always taboo."

"Taboo?"

"Unknown, unspoke of."

"Ah...right then... I've come to get toast, would you like some tea?"

"Eh... What kind?"

"Earl Grey, Green tea... Specialty brew..."

"Green tea I guess..."

"Good for the skin."

Mike chuckled, "Is that why your skin is purple? You don't drink green tea?~"

"Oh, quiet you, my skin color is a complicated mess that not even Scott knows about..."

"Oh~ You have something to tell me then? Besides being all suckey fuckey with Scott?~"

"I wouldn't tell, you wouldn't understand. Trust me."

"Oh fine, you probably painted yourself..."

"Close enough..." Vincent chuckled.

"I was kidding, you didn't really paint yourself... Did you?"

By this point Vincent was cackling.

"You are so gullible!~ I'm already having fun~"

Vincent set the tea down on the coffee table and turned on the TV.

"Jeez do you ever watch this thing? Its covered in dust..."

"Not really, we're always at work, the only things we do to keep up with the place is running the vacuum, clean the kitchen and do laundry."

"I could dust it if you have a duster or something..."

"You don't have to, technically you are a guest."

"Yeah, I just want to see how many layers of dust this thing has."

"Suit yourself, the duster is hung up by the sink."

Mike got up to get the duster, after dusting the tv, he could actually see the show that was on without having tiny specks being in the way. Vincent looked amused as well seeing as he just looked at how much dust came off of it.

"My god, shows how much we care..." He comments, sipping his tea.

"Yup. You're welcome." Mike sat back down and slouched into the couch feeling sleepy.

"So, how're you liking work?" Vincent manages to ask before Mike was fully asleep.

"Uh, pretty good... Not as bad as the first week."

"I see, well, I'll leave you be, I've got some piano to play."

"You've got a piano? In this tiny joint?"

"Yes, its a baby grand, I don't play it much, but its something to keep me calm."

"Baby grands are still huge..."

"Yeah, well, here goes."

Vincent trails his fingers over the white keys as a soft melody is played, more specifically 'A present for Elise'.

Mike fell asleep to the classical tune and forgot about the world around him and what he was really supposed to be doing.

Vincent kept playing the piano, keeping his mind off of a lot of things as to not worry Scott at work. Scott... He missed him...

He then played a sad melody as if to tell the world what his mood was, occasionally looking over at Mike who slept soundly through the noise.

Vincent then stopped playing and decided to watch some tv. The tv was playing something that he and his son would watch called, 'The Immortal and The Restless.'

He sighed, turning it off as to not trigger himself any further.

Life without Scott was boring...

Mike being asleep was boring...

So he took this time to try to find his son, he walked out of the apartment now wanting to find a specific location that only he knew about well... One of the locations.

He'd wondered if it was still around, seeing as it wasn't much of an attraction, for they never found anything truly terrifying.

The place was called Fazbear's Fright. A small place he'd owned to earn money for the completion of the animatronics at the first location. He and Michael ran it through the month of October seeing as it was almost Halloween he decided to pay a visit.


	16. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is found, still breathing but not very alive.

With Halloween being only a week away, Vincent decided to go to back to that old haunted house attraction that must have been used as storage for plenty of past animatronics.

Located near the first location, but much further away from it separated with woods between the two buildings. Vincent crawled through the extra foliage and trees just to see it still standing made him surprised.

Vincent sighed, walking inside the old run down building.

Creaks of wood rubbing together could be heard underneath him as he walked deeper into the cavern. Looking around he seen the many different Freddy suits, including Fredbear and an old foxy head.

Walking deeper into the halls he found what had looked like an office, a wide window displayed over a small desk in the corner of the room, next to the office were molded suits, so molded they turned black... They too were broken up into parts and wires.

Vincent now realized why this place never got any customers these days, it was completely unsanitary in fact the only sanitary place was the place he'd been working at now.

Looking at the rusted tiled floor, he noticed a trail of something, he knelt down and scraped his finger over it, the risen was a reddish brown color... Blood... But where was it coming from?

Walking forward from the wide office window he noticed something in the very back room, a suit. A somewhat fully functional suit... Unusual so to speak with all the unwanted parts laying around, the hall reeked of blood as he went nearer, the smell was closer. He knelt down in front of the suit. He saw the suit had silver eyes, the same color of his own...

The suit creaked, an audible moan could be heard, Vincent's eyes widened as he placed his hands upon the head of the suit, slowly lifting it up coughs could be heard.

"F-father... Is that y-you?..."

"M-Michael?..." Vincent's eyes watered as he hugged the rusted yellow suit.

"Y-you came..." he gasped loudly, his chest expanding and splintering from wires.

"W-what happened?"

He coughed, trying to take deep breaths.

"I-its almost Halloween so... I came early to put on the suit... And this happened..."

"Didn't I tell you to wiggle, not pull yourself out?-" Vincent stopped, not wanting to get onto him for he was in great amounts of pain.

"I-I'm sorry... The locks failed... And crushed me..."

"I-I'll get you out of here if its the last thing I do... There won't be a Halloween here. I'm burning it down."

"I don't think I-I can move anything...you'll have to carry me-" his eyes widened as he lurched forward.

"I have to get this off of you, please stay with me while I do it, I don't want to further your pain..."

Michael nodded, letting his father do the work.

Vincent first opened the chest cavity, allowing the springs inside to unhook from Michaels waist and chest, he heaved with pain as he worked on the limbs.

"Father stop, my arm is broken..."

"I'm being as gentle as I can..."

He unscrewed the right arm of the suit, watching it clank to the ground, he did the same to the other. Michael's right arm slumped to his side taking no movement at all, as the left arm of the suit was removed, he was thankful this one wasn't broken...

Now moving to the legs, Vincent continues to unscrew things as he did with the arms. Michael winced trying to move his legs, one was broken, he'd wondered how many ribs were broken.

"Father... Pick me up now, there's been an incision on my stomach for I don't know how long... Thank goodness my intestines haven't been exposed..."

Vincent nodded, beginning to pick his son up bridal style, he began walking towards the exit.

"A-aren't you going to burn it down?"

"No, not yet... Perhaps after the holidays..."

Michael nodded, falling asleep from the blood loss.

'I have to call Scott immediately to get him to the hospital...Hopefully Mike has called him already anyway...'

Now walking back towards the apartments, he'd heard Scott's voice from inside,

"Its okay, you fell asleep, you couldn't help it, don't blame yourself please... I'm sure he will come back any minute now..."

And he did, Vincent opened the door holding a sleeping and in pain Michael. Mike and Scott stared.

"W-where did you find him?!" Scott seemed overjoyed.

"At an old haunted house we ran together during this time of year..."

"Oh my god... You're both purple..." Mike breathed out.

"Now's not the time to gawk, my son has lost a lot of blood..."

"Well yeah, what happened to him?" Scott asked

"I found him in a springlock suit... The locks failed on him once he put it on,"

"Vincent I'm... Should I call you William around him?"

"Y-you don't have to, now Mike knows my real name..."

"W-William?!" Mike cackled, "I-I'm sorry... Coming from a bad ass like you... William?" He cleared his throat, "What's the kids name?"

"Michael."

"Wait, how'd Scott know that?"

"He's with me during therapy. What do you want to come along too?"

"Nah, I'm cool by myself, no drama for me..."

Vincent rolled his eyes, "For godsakes can you please call an ambulance or I'll drive him myself..."

"Okay, okay..." Scott dials 911 and asks for an ambulance, Vincent sets Michael down on the couch and gets him some fresh clothing.

"Vincent, they'll be here in ten minutes... We should get some water in him..."

Vincent nodded, getting a glass of water setting it down on on his knee while he knelt down beside him. His eyes fluttered open, looking around he saw that he wasn't home, when he saw Vincent he immediately calmed down.

"Take some water, they're going to need your veins..."

Michael nodded, letting his father hold the glass to his lips as the cool liquid hit his dry mouth, he gripped the glass with his left hand and gulped it down.

"Thank you." His voice sounded less raspy, yet he was sleep deprived.

"Do you think you can handle another glass?"

Michael nodded, handing him the empty glass, watching his father go to refill it.

"W-what all is broken?..." Scott asked quietly.

"My right arm, my left leg, and probably some ribs.. I'm going to need stitches on my stomach..."

"Oh...I-I'm so sorry, I've been with your father all this time... He's been needing some serious help...I'm glad he's found you and that you are somewhat safe..." Scott rushed, noticing Vincent coming back with the water.

"Its okay-" Michael stopped, for he began in taking more water.

Vincent looked at Scott with worry, Mike just kind of stood there and watched all was good for now as they waited for the ambulance.

Once an ambulance arrived, Michael had wanted Vincent to ride with him, since only one of them could be in the back, Scott said that he would follow behind them in the car with himself along with Mike.


	17. Take It All Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now he really regrets it just by watching his son get bandaged up from an accidental springlock failure...he imagines what those kids felt being stuffed in those suits and begins to feel horrible. Like who wouldn't right?....

"Michael, I'll stay with you for however long it takes..."

The ambulance arrives and the two get loaded up in the back, Michael on a gurney and Vincent watching the nurses stick an IV in him.

"How much blood do you think he's lost?" One of them asked, looking at Michael.

"Not even a pint, maybe enough to form a puddle but not enough to be dead on arrival." Another responded. Vincent sighed in relief and held Michael's hand.

"I'm so sorry..." he mutters under his breath not wanting the nurses to think he did this.

Michael had a look of concern for his father, he'd also had a lot of unanswered questions... Unsettled rage, and whatever else had been bothering him all these years by himself.

Scott had followed close behind them with Mike in the passenger seat of the car, the nearest hospital was only a mile away and all Scott could think about was work and Michael's condition.

They'd been missing a lot of work since Freddy's Toy Box had opened, he wasn't too proud of that, but he wanted to do anything to make Vincent happy... He wondered if the man ever felt happiness in the first place, he then looked over at Mike who just leaned against the window using his elbow for support.

"Do you think you could come by our work? Maybe even apply for something? We could use some extra hands..." Scott tried to keep his mind off Vincent for a moment.

"Uh... Yeah sure why not, I need a proper sleep schedule anyway, I don't want this to happen again..."

Scott nodded, taking a left turn with the ambulance.

"So... Who was that Jeremy kid again?"

"He used to only come in at night. These days he's taken over Vincent's shifts... Since you know..."

Mike nods, "Dudes pretty messed up in the head..."

"He has his good days..."

"Tch, yeah when he's alone with you~"

"Oh hush, I'm pretty sure his main focus now is getting Michael better... And God only knows what will happen after that..."

"Yeah, they'll probably go all Jerry Springer..."

Scott laughed, "I didn't even know that show still existed... I thought it was off air for good,"

"Considering the fact that you don't watch tv AT ALL... There's a lot you don't know about it."

"True, I honestly don't even know why we have it... But maybe now it will become of use, since Michael will be staying with us..."

"Great." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Hey, things will get better over time, Rome wasn't built in a day~"

"Oh please... Who would know?~"

"Good question..."

They arrived at the hospital where they then parked in the visitors spot since Michael was in the ER getting unloaded and rolled into an entirely different environment.

Vincent wasn't allowed to go into the operating room, for germs could spread and what not and they had to keep the place sanitary in order to clean his wounds.

He then called Scott to tell him where he was so they could all wait for the procedures to be completed. There had been a wide window where Vincent could watch what they've been doing, he paced the hall and checked every once and awhile until Scott and Mike arrived.

"Scottie... I take it all back what I did to those kids...m-my son..." He'd been freaking himself out ever since the ride over here and all Scott could do was hug him tightly and never let go.

"Vincent, all you can do now is wait... Calm down, you're shaking...it's best if you are calm when you go in there so you won't scare Michael..."

"I've already scared him enough..."

"Was he there when you killed those kids?...did he run away from you?"

"....Yes,"

Vincent was on the verge of tears, his whole body trembled with guilt, he held onto Scott tighter,

"Please, don't run away from me..."

"If I was going to do that, then I would have already done it by now..."

Scott ran his fingers through Vincent's hair, listening to his sobs and pleads, it was almost heartbreaking to witness what he was going through with himself...

"Listen to me, what's done is done, you can't really take it back, you can only try to make it better... You've done this to yourself, only you can fix it... As much as I'm here to help, really its all you..."

Vincent sighed heavily, trying to keep from sniveling, his body was tense, wanting to let go of everything all at once.... Why did he have his son help him with the murders?... He could have done them all himself he just had to be careful, but he didn't have to put Michael through it...

Having them look a like had been the plan all along, only he could tell the difference, Vincent had been the one with the gold badge, Michael had been the one in purple, leading them out. He'd also been his escort on arriving to different scenes...

However, after learning his father was behind all of this, he'd run away, afraid of being harmed. The thing that made Vincent worry was the fact that he never knew he ran away... this put fear in Vincent, fear of someone knowing... Fear of doing jail time, anything he could imagine... That is until he met Scott. And ever since then the two have been living with each other...

It took all those years to realize what he's really done to himself... He dropped to his knees and began to cry, he didn't care who was around him to watch, he became a wallowing mess until one of the doctors came out and told them that they could go see how Michael was doing.

Vincent didn't dare to move his legs, he just stared at the floor as if he could sink into it and never come back. He took a step forward, one foot after the other he slowly walked in to see his son all cleaned up, he wondered what Michael was thinking... What he was wanting... He sighed rubbing his face before placing his hands along the metal railing of the gurney.

"Michael?"

Michael had been anesthetized for he had stitches sewn into the incision on his stomach from where the chest cavity had cut through. His right arm was in a sling, casted, along with his left leg, there were bruises on his face, and dark circles under his eyes as he slept.

"I'm sorry... I just want you to know that... I really care about you...I never meant for you to run away..." His lips were quivering again as he looked away biting his lip.

"For godsakes I was worried and scared... For the both of us," he let a sob out before covering his face completely. Scott quickly went to comfort him, setting them down on the floor and rocking them slowly back and forth listening to him cry and let go of everything just like he wanted.

Scott sighed, kissing his tears away as he sniveled more, he kept reminding him that everything would be okay and that it would take time to heal the scars in their lives... Vincent just kept nodding, feeling exhausted from releasing so many emotions that he'd kept in, so Scott went back to the waiting room and sat on one of the couches so they could both get some sleep.


	18. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William is now fully corrupted, those last moments were with his son, the phrase in bold means Vincent was a name change, and is his final name. The reason why I wrote this is that I always thought William was sane before he killed those kids, even though he's described as cold and heartless, there's always a warm/soft spot in a killers heart, it only takes one person to find it and that person is Scott. But if there's any confusion, let me know in the comments. Because I know William has had several different names. In the novel he went by Dave, in rebornica he went by Vincent, in the games he goes by William. I think he is William at heart. I chose Vincent since the name was cannon and it fit the premises. Where as Dave sounds too normal. Probably why Scott himself changed it in the games.

After about an hour of sleep, the two went to go check up on Michael who'd still been sleeping but ever so slightly waking up to the sound of his fathers voice.

"....father? What are you doing here?" He sounded concerned.

"Why, I'm here to be with you in your time of need- do you not want me to be here?"

"I'm just...surprised..."

"Oh, I see you haven't gotten used to my presence, I'm here until you get better..."

"That's unusual of you,"

Vincent laughed nervously, "Unusual? You've gone batty my boy!"

"No, I mean, you've never really cared... What makes you care so much now?"

"....That is a long story Michael...."

"Do tell, what made you change?"

"....Scott,"

"Whose that? Another hand in your murder schemes?" His tone was bitter.

"No Michael, he's much more than that,"

"How much more? More than I? Your son?!"

"Michael please, you're in no condition to yell at me." Vincent was stern.

"I don't care! I want answers! Why the bloody hell did you put me in that dreaded suit to begin with?!"

"I TOLD YOU, IT WAS STRICTLY FOR BUSINESS."

"BUSINESS? I'VE HEARD NO SUCH THING FROM YOU!"

Scott and Mike watched the two yell at each other back and forth, trying to think of a way to maybe separate them or to at least change the subject but even at the time it seemed impossible to interrupt them.

"I'VE TOLD YOU NEVER TO BE IN THAT SUIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND NOW LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENED? ARE YOU PROUD?"

Michael scoffed, "Lying to your own son, I knew you haven't changed, not one bit... I shouldn't have ever believed in you..."

"Michael, I was going mad without your sister, it wasn't I who killed her, it was an accident. I truth you on that, you kids never listened to me when it came to those hunks of metal!"

"You'd expect me to believe that? Testing me again father? Don't you think I would have learned to stay away from a monster like you?"

"A monster...like me you say?" Vincent's tone was dark,

"More like a monster I've made out of you..." he whispered, now nose to nose with his son, Michael stared him down, gritting his teeth.

"You. Ignorant. Scum. When I'm out of here, I'll give you hell... Get out of my face! How dare you even show! How dare-"

Vincent slapped him hard on the cheek, whispering darkly into his ear, "Don't you ever speak to me that way again...."

"Or what?" Michael seemed unfazed by the slap, yet he braced the sting that came with it.

"Or I'll kill you myself... I made you... And I can break you just as easily~"

Michael spat at him, "Showing me remorse, hah! Get out of my sight."

Vincent was furious, but he tried his best to hide it, he'd wanted to end this now, but it'd been more fun tormenting him. Making him think he wants to be with him. Even though that clearly wasn't the case.

But deep down, there was a more sorrowful Vincent... William, he's been the one screaming for his son, wanting to hold more moments with him, the other half of him has taken over to the point of insanity.

"V-vincent?..." Scott had been scared for a moment just watching the two go at each other, not wanting to know what's coming next.

Vincent darted his eyes at him before shaking his head and walking towards the exit.

There, outside he could see the world before him how it stands still, he looked to the sky and took off running. Running away from all of his problems, what he'd started, what he'd done, wishing there was an actual edge of the world to which he could fall. Fall to his death.

As melancholy as it sounds, he hated himself. It seemed the only piece of his heart that still beats is Scott.... Everyone else seemed to just crumble around him, slipping through his fingers all at once. One loss turns into thousands...

If Scott had heard some of the things Michael had said about him, he too would think he's lying. Once a liar, always a liar... The killer instinct spoke very vaguely...

He shouldn't be feeling ~~as~~ sorry about any of this if it weren't for that damned therapist... Cracking his codes, pushing his buttons...

He had to do something about it.

_**"Vincent?... That was a name to fool Charlie..."** _


	19. Reverse Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turn that frown upside down. 
> 
> B) long chapter b cool B)

Vincent ran, ran as fast as he could to the therapeutic building, a crazed look in his eyes, Scott didn't find out he took off until he went outside looking for him amongst the hospital campus, Mike was getting a bit anxious.

"Where do you think he's run off to?" He rushed to keep up with Scott's fast pace.

"I'm not sure, knowing Vincent, he could be anywhere..."

"Anywhere? Why not try work?"

"Because, I have a pretty strong feeling he's headed that way,"

They'd noticed muddy footprints that were fresh amongst the misted pavement. It had been misting, the ground moist, they followed the prints until it came to a curb five blocks away from where they were.

Mud was scraped against the curb, meaning no more footsteps. Scott looked up and recognized the building,

"T-that's... M-Mr. Burgundy!!" Scott ran straight for the building, not caring if he'd slipped on the tile floor, he just needed to save their therapist.

Mike blinked, debating to follow or not. He didn't really know them, but something itched in the back of his mind that it'd be more than two people trying to calm _him_ down. He sighed finally trudging towards the building thinking of what to say.

Scott pulled open the first door, his eyes widened as Burgundy was in a tightened headlock.

"Vincent please! You can't!" Scott pulled on Vincent's shoulder trying to break Burgundy free, hearing Scott's voice made him turn to face him,

"Get out of here, or I'll kill you myself!" His grip tightened, hearing the snaps of bones in Burgundy's neck.

"NOW, I KNOW YOU DON'T MEAN THAT, DROP HIM! HE'S HELPING YOU! WHY'RE YOU DOING THIS?!"

Scott shouted, shivering in fear, knowing it wasn't the Vincent he knew, Vincent glared, silver eyes seeming to pierce through his soul unintentionally.

"Don't you know who I am Scottie?~ I'm the murderer! I'm doing my job~" he snaps Burgundy's neck, watching him slump to the ground at his feet.

"VINCENT."

Scott turned around to see Mike, relieved to see him.

"HOW DARE YOU, DON'T YOU KNOW YOU HAVE SOMEONE WHO CARES ABOUT YOU DEEPLY?!"

Vincent made his way towards Mike,

_'how dare you_ even show'

He growled, pinning him to the wall, " _How dare I?_ " he laughed, "Mikey, you are SOMETHING you know that?~"

Scott jumped on Vincent's back, making him wince from the scar tissue he's had from taking turns scaring children with springtrap when he and his son were on good terms that is.

Tackling him to the floor, the two fought for dominance, one on top of the other, tumbling until they were up against the wall trim.

"V-Vincent...." Scott had been bottom, the man in purple looming over him a ghastly grin upon his face.

"Oh love, please let me do my job. If you stay out of my way, I will let you live. Like last time yes? Remember?~"

"What happened between you and Michael?"

Mike tugged his matt of hair, making his head jerk back to where he was forced to answer.

Vincent shook his head as bad memories began to resurface, he let go of Scott's wrists, placing his palms near his knees.

"What, happened?" Mike asked more sternly, not letting go of his hair.

Vincent glared at him, "He. Didn't. Want me..."

"Is that what sent you through killing this innocent man?" Mike shoved him towards the corpse.

"Yes. For godsakes let go of me!"

"NEVER ON YOUR LIFE."

Vincent stood up, now being pulled and pushed against the wall.

Scott wanted more reasoning than fighting, but he assumed Mike knew what he was doing.

"How does it feel being on the other end of the rope?!" Mike fought to put his arms behind his back, asking for Scott to look for some sort of bind. He grabbed a roll of duct tape and handed it to him. Watching Mike wrap Vincent's hands was hard, for his feelings burned for him in his heart like a roaring fire.

"Be gentle, please! He's clearly unstable!" He begged, Mike showed no mercy, wanting to put an end to this senseless rampage.

"Don't worry, this'll do him some good." He reassured, pulling Vincent into a chair, the man in purple didn't look pleasant... He looked hurt and destroyed, even though just moments ago he was seething.

"All I want... Is acceptance..."

"Oh now you're calm." Mike scoffed.

"Mike please, remember we're the only ones who accept him..."

"I know, I just don't like what he's done to you just now."

"I-I'm used to it..."

"It doesn't matter, you don't do that to someone you love."

Vincent listened to their conversation, his eyes saddened as more memories of Michael flooded back.

The rest of his children seemed to be a bust, and good as gone... The only one left was Michael... He fought the will to cry, the will to kill haul, he stared at Scott, his pupils quivered, ready to drop a single tear.

"D-don't you see I was a terrible father?... I let them slip through my fingers... Something didn't let me stop...this illness you get put into your head does not leave..."

"What the hell sent you into overdrive?" Mike was concerned.

"E-everything..." Vincent's sigh quivered, his throat aching.

"Everything? What is everything?"

He shook his head, "From the start, I shouldn't have gotten married, I shouldn't have had kids..." He was decrypting himself.

"Then why did you?"

"....I had a dream,"

"Don't go all martin lurther king on me man..."

"No, really... I had wanted a son... Someone who could work along side me... Someone who could take after my work..."

"That WOULD have happened if you hadn't went all psycho for some reason... Did you hate kids that much? I mean did working around them trigger you?"

"At first no, but alas... Yes... I wasn't expecting three children, I'd just wanted a son."

"Three?"

"My wife talked me into it..."

"Oh. . .so what happened with the other two?"

"She took them. I killed them."

"Whoa man, so let me get this straight, when your wife took your two kids, did that set you off?"

"Partially yes."

"Makes sense...but why YOUR pizzeria?"

"Less suspicion~"

Mike smirked, "You're insane..."

"I take that as a compliment,"

"Why don't you tell Michael the truth?"

"He already hates me for what I've done, what's the point?"

"So? Break the ice."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell him dude, you're goin' nuts for no reason here..."

Vincent sighed, "I suppose you're right...but he doesn't want to see me now..."

"Give him time." Scott said, using scissors to cut the tape.

"Yeah, he was heated, that happens, it happened to you just now didn't it?"

"Yeah... But my rage is different,"

"How different?"

"I'm selfish... I was having too much fun at the time testing him,"

"Dude, you gotta stop...that's why he can't trust you, now that trust is gonna be hard to regain. Scott just keeps giving you free chances because he loves you..."

"Hey, I trust him..." Scott blushes.

Mike smirked, "You wanna bet~"

"Sure. Trust fall."

"Pfft. Too easy,"

"Its fine, our bond is uh, how you say... Cherished?" Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Unbreakable?" Mike chuckled.

"Too strong of a word, cherished is most respectable..." Scott smiled as the three of them were actually conversing...

"You should seriously come by work tomorrow," Scott added

"Not until after all of this is blown over... What're we gonna do with this unnecessary?" Mike points to the dead therapist.

"Oh that's easy love~" Vincent kisses Scott's cheek before walking over to hoist the man up and over the window pane watching him fall to his 'death'.

Mike chuckled, "I gotta hang out with you guys sometime,"


	20. Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of memories just exploded. 
> 
> *Happy belated New Year from author.

Mike seemed to be more calm around Vincent after that, perhaps telling the truth won't be so bad after all... Vincent had been seeking acceptance ever since he'd been married, no one ever looked at him the way Scott had, everyone else just had that _'whatever'_ look.

Being a murderer kept getting harder, having your thoughts being constantly shoved down didn't help at all, in fact... That's what keeps you insane...

Vincent stared at the ground while the three of them walked back to the car, he stared at his palms remembering what he'd said,

_'they're dirty... I'm dirty...'_

He lifted his head to see Scott's back, he then hesitates to smile, almost forcing himself, he wraps his arms around Scott's neck as he walked, making them stop, Scott noticed he was crying... His smile crippled, burying his face into his shoulder, he silenced himself.

Scott pulled him into a tight hug, roughly rubbing his back and neck as if to calm him.

Mike sighed, "Pretty tough on him to see his son like that..."

"I know," he paused, hands caressing Vincent, "...Things will look up..."

"If you say so...should uh, we go back in, or are visiting hours over?"

Scott checks his watch, "Ah, yeah... Its five... For today, visiting hours were from three to five, they seemed to only be together for not even thirty minutes..."

Mike shivers, "God, that's sad..."

Scott nods, "There will be more time someday..."

"I've never seen someone so full of pain..."

"Yeah well, its in all of us Mike,"

"Yeah, but not that deep."

"For some of us, yes, actually."

"Vince probably just makes the thirty percent of sufferers."

Vincent stared into darkness, listening to them talk, was his family the only one that suffered?...

Because of him?

He shook his head, knowing that was all wrong, Scott had suffered too, he hated thinking about himself all the time. He'd wanted to carry on his past learnt lessons to his children, but his other side got the best of him.

Framing his son... Letting his daughter get killed, tossing his other child to the curb with his mother, were all things that couldn't be made up... It ate him up... He could have saved the daughter. Instead, he created a look a like that killed her. He could have tried to keep the crying child happier, instead he let him suffer.

Michael... His last resort... His end to suffering... He and Scott are the only ones who could pull him through his own hell.

They've stopped at the car as it started to rain, opening its doors and getting inside, Vincent took one last look at the hospital in its gloomy state, he frowned, thinking about Michael.

The car ride had been silent as rain pelted the windows, the hum of the windshield wipers, if you could hear a heart breaking... Would it be loud? Soft? Aching? Or all three?

Since it was getting late, Scott offered Mike to stay a night, he obliged, and made himself at home by first taking off his shoes. He noticed Vincent's odd behavior and only hoped for the best of his future.

Vincent didn't seem to move from the kitchen... Sitting in one of the chairs by the window as if expecting to see his son come home from work... Or even the slightest glimpse of any of them out playing in the yard.

He'd stayed there all night, waiting for the storm to pass, then, and only then did he do something drastic again...

He got in the car, making sure there was an extra can of gas in the trunk, he then started and drove away onto his next destination, _Fazbear's Fright._

_'I'm going to do it... My god...'_

His hands trembled as he drove up to the main location where it had chained from. He looked up at the building, he then poured gasoline on the entire front of the building, striking a match, he threw it and flames rose.

_'The screams... They were oh, so loud at this point... Too many to count...'_

He held his ears, running back to the car, he'd parked it further away from the flames using the building that was east of it.

He then trailed to where he found Michael nearly dead... And poured the rest of the can around that territory and watched it go up in flames. Such a radiant sight to see...

**_"Now Michael has no where to run."_ **

 

 


	21. Temperament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once a liar, always a liar.

Watching the flames die down, Vincent makes his way back to the car making sure no evidence is left behind, the tires screeched off as he sped back home with a mixture of emotions being stirred inside of him.

Now home, he had a slight freak out, that involved a lot of panting and deep breathing, he gripped the steering wheel, eyes looking straight forward he imagines Michael standing in the headlights with his head down.

Vincent screamed, holding his head, his breathing picked up, heart beating non-stop, he fumbled out of the car covering his eyes with his wrist for he dared not look into the headlights.

_"Why do you haunt me so?"_

_"And yet I've done nothing but hurt you..."_

His thoughts echoed in his mind as he turned the doorknob of their apartment, he tried keeping himself calm; he tightened his fists, gritted his teeth, and squinted his eyes shut until he was in their room, he sighed deeply admiring Scott's sleeping form.

Walking towards the bathroom he washes his face, staring hard at himself in the mirror, his silver eyes glaring back at him. He growled wanting to smash something, instead he backed into the wall and grabbed his razor, this was the cheap way out. He didn't want to be responsible for breaking something he didn't own. Let alone having to pay for it.

He looked down at his wrists, then back at the razor, his eyes adverted back and forth, he was angry at himself, for everything he's done and yet... He's sad... He uses anger to hide the sadness from within and that's what consumes the kill.

Holding the razor closer to his wrist, he was hesitant about it at first but then, in one swift movement, **_*slit* another, and once more._**

Three cuts grazed his wrist, blood seeping from the tiniest of holes that weren't supposed to be there. It should have been him in that suit. It should have lead to his death, so Michael wouldn't have to deal with him anymore...

But what about Scott? What would he do for him if he sees him this way? Send him to get more help just so he could kill the guy in the end and be the bad guy again?

On the inside, he was acting pathetic but on the outside, he was crying for help... He began washing his cuts, grabbing the roll of toilet paper and bandaging them. He cleaned the razor and washed his face before laying down with Scott.

Morning came, and it was raining again, sleeting actually. Winter was coming, the air was brisk and cool.

Scott looked over at Vincent's wrist tilting his head, he examined it closer to see splotches of blood here and there.

"Vincent?" Scott petted him until he woke, Vincent's eyes fluttered open, seeing his wrist in his face along with Scott. He blushed lightly not wanting to pull away, but insisted on explaining.

"...I" he sat up and looked Scott in his blue eyes and started slow,

"I got angry at myself, I wanted to smash something... But I didn't want to make us pay for it in the end so, I cut myself..." He bit his lip waiting to be scolded.

"A-are you okay?" Scott really didn't know what to say at this point.

"D-does it look like it?-" he blushed, removing his hand.

"No?" Scott hummed.

"Oh... Just forget it, I had a long night fighting with my thoughts..."

"I see... Do you need me to make you feel better?~"

"Remember, Mike is here..."

"That's why there's a door~"

Vincent sighed, "I'm just not in the mood..."

"Maybe later? After...y'know..."

"Maybe...only you can tame me~" Vincent bit his earlobe as he gasped.

"C'mon, don't tease if you don't want it!"

Vincent chuckled, "But teasing you is much more fun~ I'll make you wait it out~"

Scott sighed, _'only vincent'_

"Just please don't cut yourself anymore wake me up if you have to! I don't want you bleeding out on me!"

"Oh calm down love, it was just three snippets, nothing like your wrists~" he smirked

"You know mine was from work, now stop it!" Scott leaned into kiss him, wrapping his arms around his neck, laying them down.

"Ohhh, you are just all over it~" Vincent laid his head back, letting Scott kiss and suck at his neck. He palms through the purple mans boxers hearing stifled grunts and pants, Scott feels hands run up and down his sides.

As soon as he huffs, there was a knock on their door.

"Uh... You guys up? Morning visiting hours are ten to twelve, there's also something on the news you gotta see..." Mike was standing outside their door, glancing at the tv every now and then.

Scotts head perked up, he quickly kissed Vincent, "I will go see, you stay here, and DON'T start without me~" Vincent smirked widely, looking down at the bulge that had formed from just his touch...

Mike led him over to see the news, a fire had broke out unexpectedly on separate terrains the night before. He sighed, waiting for Scotts response.

"That's strange... That looks like the old location..." He put his hands on his hips, "It couldn't have been Michael, he was in a gurney all night... Right?" Scott kept his voice low, he didn't want to upset Vincent... Not yet anyway...

"Well yeah... But... Uh," Mike blinks, remembering where Vincent was, "Vincent sat in the kitchen all night remember? We couldn't get him out of there..."

"Yeah... What are you implying?"

"Uh, nothing yet... The only evidence was the smell of gasoline."

"Tch, It couldn't have been..."

"Just uh... Keep quiet until he comes clean alright? Don't want him rampaging again..."

Scott nodded, "We'll leave in ten minutes, what time is it?"

"It's only nine o' clock... Take your time with whatever you're doing with him, even him out before taking him to grab his son by the horns." Mike explained.

"We don't have time for sex it seems..." Scott popped some bread into the toaster.

"Sex? Give him a blowjob?" Mike smirked.

"It gets intimate really easily with him...he's just sensitive I guess..."

"Mhmm...." Mike raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean..." Scott picked out the toast and headed back to their room, just to see Vincent draped on the side of the bed.

"Ah, there you are love~ I was beginning to worry~" he snatches the toast and takes a bite.

Scott smiled, being aware of his body language. Noticing a part of him wanted sex, and another part of him didn't... He laid off on the teasing for now.

"Vincent...did you go out last night? I noticed you never came out of the kitchen," he started slow.

"What was on the tele?"

"Oh, um... Just the news."

"What were they showing?" He propped his elbows up, laying on his stomach.

"A fire... Well... The remains of one, er, two..."

"A fire? However did it start?"

"They don't know... All that was left was the smell of gasoline. They think that's what started both the fires, since nothing else was there,"

Vincent hummed, finishing the toast.

"Y-you didn't do it did you?"

The words slipped out almost on accident, watching his lover look up at him, eye contact was almost too painful...

"No? Why would I do such a thing?"

"O-oh... Okay, never mind..." Scott was nervous, "Um, get ready, we're leaving around nine forty-five to go see your son-" Vincent sighed, nodding, his legs now draped over the bed.

His son, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

 


	22. Support You, Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd more arguing.

Michael jolted awake from the strangest dream, it was as if the dream was trying to tell him something, nurses around him were telling him to take his medicine, along with changing his IV.

Michael took a deep breath before popping five pills into his mouth and swallowing them, he took water from a Dixie cup, looking around, he acted afraid. The nurses said that he would be getting out later tonight, they told him to take it easy, and that they would provide the crutches, unless he'd wanted a stake.

He nodded, stating that he'd wanted to walk on it, so instead of just a cast, they staked it and slipped a boot on. His arm could suffice with a cast, he just knew he needed both of his legs...

They insisted on practicing to walk before his father arrived, so he'd get up from his IV drip and walk around in the building using the supports on the walls. He had felt pretty confident about it, even though his leg said no, his mind said yes. And that's what kept him going.

Overhearing the nurses saying that he had visitors, he walked himself back to his room trying hard not to get himself worked up about it... He heard several footsteps coming down the hallway, knowing one of them was his fathers, he slouched down in bed.

Vincent walked in, along with Scott, it seemed Mike stayed outside again, Scott was there if they needed back up. Vincent glanced over his sons condition and smiled weakly,

"You're healing fast, youth must be doing you good..."

Michael just sighed, painfully looking at him.

Scott laid a hand on his shoulder, as if asking for him to continue.

"How have you been doing in here?"

Michael held his tongue, but forced himself to reply,

"Fine, I guess..."

"Anything keeping you awake at night?"

"Father, I'm not five-" he stopped remembering the dream he had, "There is... One thing, but it didn't keep me up,"

"Go on," Vincent was on his knees so he could get a closer look and act like he was listening for once.

"I had this weird dream... I was in an elevator, going down somewhere... I was running from something, I didn't know what... There were vents that led to strange places that looked vaguely familiar...something tells me I have to be there or else-" he looked away, shaking the thought from his mind.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll be dead..."

Vincent looked puzzled, watching as Scott approached from behind.

"Did you see the person who told you? Or whatever it was?-"

"Um... No, it was really dark... All I could see was a blinking light from above,"

"Strange. But Michael, remember when I told you to get baby out from underground? The one for the birthday party?"

"Oh... Are you saying I had a dream about that?-"

"There's a possibility, but what we're wondering is who wants to kill you..."

"By all means it was probably you," he folded his arms.

"Me?-" Vincent tensed, Scott held him back.

"Why on Earth would I chase you down there?!"

"Well then, I don't know!" He shivered, holding his arms, well one of them. Scott noticed he was going to cry, this would be the perfect time for them to be there for each other...

Michael looked away, forcing himself not to show how afraid he was of this dream... It was only a dream, right?

Vincent slowly laid a hand on top of Michael's head, not wanting to scare him any further, he petted his hair, trying not to go any further than that, he said in a soft voice,

"It was only a dream Michael, I've had many a time... So many nightmares... Everyone of them about my children and what I've done,"

Michael looked at him sorrowfully, waiting for the next lie to slip from his mouth.

"So why didn't you stop yourself?"

"I couldn't, and still can't, but I'm sure if something were to happen to you, I would be able to stop myself..."

There, that was the lie in Michael's eyes and ears.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Michael, please don't, I'm not wanting to fight with you,"

Another lie.

"Whatever,"

Vincent scowled, "This is impossible with you!"

Scott sighed, shaking his head.

_'Not again,'_

"How am I supposed to believe you father?!"

"Look, I don't expect you to trust me in one day... I just want you to know that I'm here for you!"

Michael sighed, "Alright...you're here for me, so what?"

"If someone is trying to kill you, I will be able to help you..." It felt weird saying that since he's been the one killing.

"Like I said, I'd like to see you try,"

Vincent shoved his fury down, instead of yelling, he rubbed his temples in frustration,

"If you need anything just call."

Michael stared at him, glancing over at his phone, he grabbed it and scrolled through his contacts.

"Is this even your number anymore _dad?"_ he shoved the phone in his face, watching his fathers anger rise.

"Call Scott."

With that he left the room again, in fury.

"Call Scott! Call Scott! That's all I ever heard! I can't even hear your voice when I call?!" Michael threw his phone at Scott, "HERE, _DAD."_

Scott blinked, looking upset and unsure of what to say.

Michael growled, "I DON'T WANT IT, SO DO SOMETHING WITH IT!"

Scott fumbled, finding a drawer of some sort to put it in, instead he ran out of the room and handed it to the front desk, he didn't want to go back in, so he sat down with Mike in almost a tremble.

"Again?"

Scott nodded.

Mike put an arm around him, "Hey man, you do your best..."

"T-thanks... I needed that..." Scott rubs the back of his head.

"Anytime, so uh, back home?"

Scott looked at him for a moment,

"Don't you live somewhere?-"

Mike blinked, "I do, but its not technically mine..."

"Oh, parents?"

"Yeah..."

"Wait, how old are you?"

"22, why?"

"I'm 28." Scott replied.

"How old's Vincent?"

"32...."

Mike smirks, "Wow, sure know how to pick em,"

Scott blushed, "Shush. At least I don't still live with my parents."

"Well... Actually, they gave me the house."

"OH," Scott blinked.

"Surprise~ Wait, uh, how old is Michael?"

"I don't know..."

"Should we ask him?"

"In person's probably not a good idea right now,"

"Nah, his old man."

"VINCENT'S NOT OLD!"

Mike laughed, "If you say so, three kids kinda makes you old."

"SHUT UP," Scott blushed more.

"Someone's gettin' defensive~"

"OF COURSE I AM,"

Mike chuckled, "Not so loud~"

 


	23. Lunch, and Funny Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys basically leave Michael once again to do his temper tantrum, and then go see Jeremy for lunch. 
> 
> *I PRESENT TO YOU, JEREMIKE.

Mike stood up, going to check on Vincent with Scott following, Vincent stood outside, leaning against the building,

"How're you holding up?"

Vincent shrugged, "Not really sure about what he said... Who is after him?"

Scott laid his hands upon his shoulders, "We will see, these things take time..."

"How much time? Can't you see I can't wait any longer? I could lose him again..."

"Hey man, we're here for you, we'll help you through whoever is after Michael, and, look at the bright side whatever happens between here and now, he will have to call you." Mike explained.

"I suppose so... Just why in the world would he have to go back to that dreaded place?"

"Not really sure, but any place with animatronics is a dreaded place, no offense." Mike shrugged.

"None taken..." Vincent sighed, looking over at Scott.

"So hey, I wonder if Jeremy's at work today...." He looks down at his watch, "Its only noon, why don't we stop by for lunch?"

"Yeah, why not, I've been dying to meet the kid ever since you brought him up-"

Scott takes Vincent's hand, and leads them outside to the car, it had been really cloudy lately and the sky was darkening every hour of the day.

"Looks like its gonna rain again," Scott says getting in the car.

"Wait, Vince drives?-" Mike sounded surprised.

"Of course I do~" he smirks, starting the car.

"You just better have your seat belt on..." Scott warns, "Or you'll be slipping and sliding all over the place,"

"Got it,"

Mike clicks on his seatbelt just in time before Vincent gets onto the road hitting all green lights with one foot on the gas, going faster and faster, Mike and Scott held onto the safety hatches as he slowed to a stop at the last turn.

"Aahh, that's the ticket~" he breathed, satisfied with himself, looking over at his destination.

Mike blinked, hearing the doors unlock, they pulled into a parking space that had said employees only. Technically they were employees...

"Haven't been here in awhile eh Vince?~" Scott smiled, seeing him smile back.

"We will be giving you a tour, just so you know, our boss gives out applications..." Vincent explains getting out of the car and leading them inside.

"Can't be worse than the last place right?-" Mike hesitated while following them inside.

"Oh trust me, it's much worse~" purple grinned.

"But there's really nothing to worry about, the only thing you have to worry about is the nightshift." Scott looked around for Jeremy.

"Oh bother...."

There he was, cute as a button, standing there nervously with a customer, he noticed Vincent almost immediately.

"V-Vincent! Hi! Where've you guys been? I-I thought you got fired..." he stuttered.

"That's a long story, I'll have Scott explain..." Vincent gestures to Scott as he comes up with Mike.

"Oh, good! Scott's here too! W-whose that?" He points to Mike.

"This is Mike. He was the one we told you about a week ago..."

"O-Oh jeez, it's already been a week?! You guys better g-go see Denton! He's been worried..."

Mike blinked, listening to him stutter, maybe he had a disorder of sorts... Or maybe he was just a nervous wreck...

"Will do Jeremy, we really came by for lunch, you see, Vincent found his son and-"

"Vincent has a son?!" Jeremy was thrilled.

Scott blinked, "Yes, I was a bit surprised too at first...but you see, they don't really get along as well as you'd expect them to-"

"O-oh... So its like me and my father?"

"Sort of... I don't know, what's your father like? Here, um, let's go to the break room and grab a pizza from the kitchen and we'll talk about it from there." Scott offers as Jeremy nods, following him with Mike and Vincent coming along.

Vincent snatched two pizza boxes and brought them in the break room where they resumed the conversation about Jeremy's dad.

"So, you're saying you could be in the same predicament as Michael, father wise?"

"Well, not exactly... S-see the reason why I stutter is well, I'm afraid of people... Mostly my dad,"

Mike sort of listened in on this while Vincent just leaned against the corner of the counter top eating a slice of pizza totally ignoring the entire thing since he didn't want to bring up his son.

"You seem to be doing fine here..." Scott complimented.

"T-thanks...I'm not too good when someone i-is angry..." Jeremy dabs his slice in ranch dressing nervously.

"So, I'm assuming you were yelled at a lot?-"

"Y-yeah, you could say that," he took a bite noticing Mike was staring, he blushed lightly.

"A-anyways... How's your therapy?"

"Oh.. That-" Scott looked over at Vincent, "Its been doing a lot of good for Vincent, he's been saying things that wouldn't normally come out in a conversation and I think that's a good thing..."

Jeremy nods, assuming the whole son thing.

"So... He's been doing b-better?"

"I would think so, yes,"

"What about you M-mike?-"

Mike blushed slightly, quickly swallowing food, "Me? Uh, no, you wouldn't... Well okay, I already told Scott, so it would be fair..."

Jeremy smiled, mostly at his nervousness.

"Okay, so... I started out just like you, a night guard thing at a place like this one... But it kinda got burnt down ya see- no one knows-" he felt eyes on him, knowing they were Vincents' he cleared his throat, and moved onto another topic of his life.

"Enough about that, anyway, so- I live at my parents house, they kinda gave me the house when they went into retirement... Their retirement home was a beach house. Ya know, one along the coast of Jersey shore?"

Jeremy nodded, leaning into the conversation while they both ate.

Scott smiled, sliding over to Vincent, offering him another slice.

Vincent took it of course, and began eating it before Scott could get a single word out of him.

"I can tell you're nervous... You eat your feelings..."

He growls with food in his mouth.

Scott stifles a laugh, so it becomes a cute giggle, and it makes Vincent blush.

"Oh please, you can't fool anyone with that look on your face~" Scott pets his cheek, making Vincent fidget while eating.

He swallows, "Dammit phone, don't blow my cover with your cuteness!" He says it out of love and devotion, with pizza sauce on his face.

"Oh, you're too funny Vince! Just look at those two~"

Vincent glanced over at Mike and Jeremy who were just talking away... He smirks as Scott smiles.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'~"

"When am I not thinking in the first place?~" purple nudges Scott watching him blush.

"This is why I love you~" Scott kisses purple's cheek watching as they were both blushing.

 


	24. Thunderstorms Are The Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike gets job. Jeremy is terrified. So is Michael, but Michael has a bit more of a serious reason why he is terrified.

When lunch break was over, the four of them went back into the office to explain where they've been for the past week, Jeremy and Mike stayed behind Vincent and Scott since technically they were still on working hours.

Denton looked up at them with surprise, "There you two are! Don't go dropping out on me now, things have been going great here!"

"I mean, that we no longer need a night guard. It is my office after all, sure they can get in any way they want but for what reason? No one's here! Problem solved! Jer's good with having no more nightmares, and things have been staying in their places... Its going good, how're you two boys?"

"We're fine thanks, so what are our jobs here again?" Scott really didn't want Vincent overworking himself and have him watch at that dreaded prize corner.

"Oh! That, well... I suppose you could clean up after services, y'know the floors, the tables, be a good sport... All that stuff,"

Scott nodded, "So... We're janitorial?"

Denton nodded. "Yup, now whose the guy you brought with?"

"Oh, that's Mike, he might need a job if you haven't watched the news lately the past location has burnt down..."

"Hmm, I see, I see, I'm assuming he worked there?"

Scott nodded as well as himself.

"Well, look here, is he good at cleaning vents and robots?"

Scott looked around, "I uh, don't see who wouldn't be good at doing that-" he gestures at Mike, pushing him forward.

Mike stands in front of the desk, waiting for him to repeat what he'd said to Scott.

"You any good at cleanin' and restocking ingredients?"

"Yes sir, i-is that my job here now?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, disinfect the bots, clean the vents, break room, and restock the kitchen, kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh yo," Mike says making hand gestures.

"Go to the janitors for cleaning supplies, but I'll book you all in for tomorrow, since things are cutting loose for the dinner shift, I'll work with Fritz and the manager since Jer's almost done here. He's got morning and afternoon, the rest have night, Scott and Vince have all day, you've just got the dinner shift, the place closes at nine, the rest is history."

Mike nods along with the rest of them, "So we'll see you tomorrow then?" Scott added on the way out.

"Yup, bright and early, well, except Mike, he can stay all day if he wants to though, the more the merrier."

Scott nods, following the others, making sure he thanks him.

"Well that went better than I expected..." Mike sighed, looking at the floor as they walked towards the exit.

"Yeah, t-thanks to Scott..."

"I-it was nothing really," he blushes, wrapping an arm around Vincents' waist.

"S-still, even I didn't know the past location burnt down..."

Now Jeremy was curious, since no one knew it was Vincent, even though clearly it was, Scott kept it to himself along with Mike just to keep the peace...

"Scott, c-can we go to Mike's?"

"Uh, yeah sure... We probably don't have the room right now for all of us, our apartment is only a one bedroom, one bath deal... It was just me at first, but then Vincent came along and here we are sleeping in the same bed~"

Jeremy smiled, "Speaking of sleeping in the same b-bed, aren't we all having a sleepover?-"

Mike blinked, realizing what was going to happen with all of them in the same house and quickly asked Jeremy's age in case anything came up that he wasn't comfortable with.

"I'm 19," he replied.

"Oh good, well... A minor, but still good on the other part..."

"Well, I'm 28, Vincent's 32, and Mike's 22..." Scott might as well have added all of their ages in.

"You're all older than m-me," Jeremy felt surrounded, but in a good way.

"Age is just a number, it's always the thought that counts." Vincent pointed out, watching Scott nod.

"Y-yeah, you're right... I feel like we're all big brothers to each other..."

Scott smiled, "I suppose that doesn't sound too bad, what do you think Vincent?"

He chuckled, "Surely we will watch over our little brother~"

Jeremy blushed, playfully glaring at Vincent with a cringed smile on his face.

Mike smiled, loving his new friends, for once he didn't feel like such a loner...

It had rained on the way to Mikes again, the storms kept getting heavier and heavier everyday, unusual for winter, for you would expect snow before rain...

Glancing at his watch, Mike thought it would be a good idea to watch a movie or something until the rain passed, so they'd sit on the couch and turned on Netflix, first looking through the romantic comedies and found 'Sausage Party'.

Assuming it was about food obviously, from the said sausages and hot dog buns, they quickly realized what they got themselves into and became illusive perverts throughout the film.

"How the hell can food have a religion?~" he subjects a piece of popcorn between his fingers.

"Its not really a religion Vince, they just think they're being saved..."

"Scottie, that's the same as The Rapture..."

Scott blinks, "I didn't know you were into that stuff-"

"Well... I'm really not, but once my mother caught me doing bad things as a child she swore an oath to take me to church every Sunday as to rid of my 'sins'. Well I say, fuck you mother I have sinned my whole life~"

"Oh- well I'm not too big on it myself, no one is..."

Mike smirked, "What was the deal with the whole, touching tips thing?"

"Like you wouldn't know Mikey~" Vince lowered his head into Scott's lap, feeling him shudder.

"I don't even know if Jeremy got any of that movie..."

Jeremy turned to look at him with a huge blush on his face, "C-can we touch tips?"

Vincent chuckled darkly, stifling his laughter in Scott's crotch.

"O-oh. Tell me you know they were joking about sex-"

Jeremy laughs, nodding, "Your face~"

Mike looked confused, his cheeks feeling warm and flushed, "Awh, fuck..."

Vincent lifted his head, "That's what he said~" Scott shushed him by shoving his face back onto his lap.

Through all of their laughter and embarrassment a loud crackle of thunder came from the storm, making Jeremy squeak.

"Oh, my god, was that you?~" Mike chuckled spreading his arms out for a hug of some sort.

"N-no!" Jeremy shoved himself into Mikes chest as he shivered from more thunder.

Vincent perked up, seeing a strike of lightening, "It looks pretty bad out there-"

"Wait, you're scared?-" Mike looked down at Jeremy as he hesitated to nod.

"What do you do when you're by yourself during these things?" Mike petted Jeremy attempting to calm his nerves.

"I hide under t-the covers! I don't like any loud noises at all...i-its part of my anxiety!"

"Anxiety?..."

"N-nevermind!"

Vincent propped his elbows up, looking up at Scott, "Should I call Michael?..." He looked distraught.

"I... I think we should wait until he calls you... I really don't want him thinking I'm your everything..."

"But you are...whether he likes it or not... Why? What did he say to you after I left?"

"He just seemed really upset that he couldn't hear your voice when he would call you..."

He sighed, knowing his son would be escorted home today, via ambulance or taxi, most likely a taxi... He just hoped he'd be alright by himself... Looking at Jeremy freaking out like that didn't help him much, so he just kept his face in Scott for the time being.

Around five in the afternoon, Michael had checked out of the hospital, heading home in the said taxi, in which he COULD have called his father to come pick him up, but instead he decided to be a big boy about it.

Upon arriving to his house, something didn't feel quite right. It was either the gloomy, rainy background, or the fact that he was all wrapped in casts... Or something much darker... Just waiting for him as he walked closer to the front door of his house. Or should he say, his fathers house? Either way it was left for him.

Once inside, he flicked on the light, when he did, he didn't notice it at first but to the right of his television set, sat an utterly mysterious pile of loose wires... It seemed to have turned its body towards Michael as he started backing away.

The pile of wires now crept closer to Michael, having a familiar looking half clown face, he'd made Michael scream and back further into the wall by his front door, his eyes adverted back and forth between the thing and the doorknob, he reached for the doorknob as a wire crept ever so closely up Michaels pants, coiling around his ankle.

Michael dug out his phone calmly, and called his father.


	25. Daddy Wasn't There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennard you're an ass. 
> 
> *short chapter yay  
> *agnst  
> *get on that nope train

Vincent jumped as he felt his phone vibrate between him and Scott, he looked down to see who it was, he blinked to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he poked the green answer button and it picked up.

"H-hello, hello?"

It was Michael.

"Yes son, what is it? Are you alright?..."

"Dad!? Oh wow, I uh, got out of the h-hospital and a taxi drove me home and oh man, you aren't gonna believe me but, this creepy ass pile of wires came up-" he whimpered, feeling the wires tug at his ankle where it wrapped around.

"Michael? What is going on?-"

Michael screamed as he was being dragged into the basement elevator, he hurried the conversation before his phone slipped out of his hand,

"D-dad, remember the dream I told you about? It's here! The thing! He-help me!! I'm in the elevator- well, o-on the ceiling of it at least, I-I can't hold on, it's slipping!-"

With a thud, the phone crashed to the floor of the elevator as Ennard snakes his face in front of Michael to admire the voice of his fathers last words.

"Michael?! _I-I'm going to come find you! I'm going to come find you_ , don't worry! I'll be there as soon as I can!-" Vincent hung up, as Michael panted out of fear, looking deep into the blue eyes of Ennard.

_**"Such pretty EYES you have~"** _

Michael flinched as one of his wires inched closer to one of his silver eyes. He squirmed, trying not to be loud.

_**"Just. Like. Your....father, yes?"** _

Watching him nod sheepishly, Ennard clanged further into the catacombs of the lost and forgotten basement, into the vents he went, showing Michael what a lost cost his father was.

_Motion trigger, now entering, circus baby's rentals._

**_"You see Michael, I've called you here for a little testimony~"_ **

"T-testimony? B-but I didn't do it! I-I swear it was my father, he's the one you want, n-not me!"

_**"Oh? Is that so? Well, daddy wasn't there when the spirits chased and cornered you into springtrap now was he? He also wasn't there for any of your birthdays~ Where was he?.... C'mon now, tell us~ Your sister is waiting for justice."** _

"Y-you shut up! You know nothing about her!! A-and I've had about enough of Springtrap! Don't you see my arm and leg?!-"

_**"Why yes... That's what happens when you 'play' with us~ Children can be sooo gullible~"** _

"I'm no child! I'm eighteen years old, NOW LET ME GO-"

Michael wasn't quite sure what this thing had wanted from him... But he knew it wasn't good, since anytime he heard his father in anything it normally wasn't.

_**"Such a big boy you've grown to be indeed... A troublemaker none the less hmm? May I ask, where your father is now? Will he be here to save the sweet, innocent, Michael?"** _

Michael growled, but fought back tears, he knew he was being sentenced to something, all because of his father... He too, wondered if he would actually come to save him, in that thought, he let one tear fall and that was the end of it. He was tired of crying, tired of being forgotten, now was his chance to prove the animatronics wrong.

"My father WILL come, I don't care what you say, THIS is his FAULT."

He began trying to fight Ennard off of him,as soon as his feet hit the ground, he started his way out of the vent of where he was and crawled as quickly as he could back to the elevator, but was soon stopped by Ennard who'd been close behind, clawing at his cast, knowing once he had one leg, he was going to have trouble getting anywhere.

Michael grunted and stifled most screams from echoing inside the vent as he felt his leg being clawed at, he then slid his way out of the cast and flopped nearly out of the vent before being dragged and shoved straight into another one.

_**"You're doing this to yourself you know?~ So pathetic, like your father... All you have to do is tell us who did it, PURPLE ONE..."** _

"You're the one whose pathetic, you're confused! I am purple yes, but _SO IS MY FATHER_."

_**"I don't believe you, if you were there, why didn't you save your sister?"** _

"M-my sister... Why is everyone keeping her away from me? What's happened? Is she dead? I knew it, father always lies...he tells me to come get her one day, and says something else the next..."

_**"Yes, father always lies~ He isn't coming you know?"** _

"HE WILL, I ASSURE YOU, AND WHEN HE DOES, IT'LL BE THE END OF YOU! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE."

_**"You really shouldn't swear on something that foolish~"** _

 

 


	26. Save Him, Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power Module= life of a robot. 
> 
> *action and angst

Ennard had Michael's full undivided attention,

"And just what do you mean by that?"

Ennard glared at him, his eye flashed blue, showing him the other 'broken' side of his face, making Michael look closer.

"What happened to you? Why are you just a pile of loose wire?"

_**"The scooper."** _

"What on Earth is that?-"

_**"Why, I'll show you, PURPLE MAN,"** _

"I have a name you know-"

_**"Michael."** _

Michael looked dumbfounded,

"Yeah, you got it-"

_**"Idiot."** _

"Just shut up, and show me to this 'scooper'."

If Ennard could smile, he'd be smiling as wide as his face would let him, _**"Follow me,"**_

\--

Back at Mikes, the four had rounded themselves into the car to drive towards Vincent's old house, in which he raised his family in etc...

Jeremy was shaking because of all the rain elements going on, so Mike just held him in the backseat of the car, they didn't care too much about seatbelts since this was an emergency, and being the speed demon he was, Vincent sped as quickly as he could, his heart racing along with the vehicle.

_'I'm coming son, I'm coming...'_

\--

Michael was lead to a room way in back of the basement, away from any of the vents. His father was very specified when it came to his work, so everything had its own acquired space to do its job.

He had to crawl around quite a bit for his leg, but he eventually saw yet another large window plastered against the wall, similar to the one at Fazbear's Fright, there he'd seen a robotic type figure that had looked exactly like the original Freddy Fazbear except it had been white instead of brown with bright pink facial features.

_**"This is what it does Michael, watch closely as I flip the switch,"** _

Michael heard a clang, in which triggered the switch to drop, and then something had been brought down from above, the scooping device headed straight for the insides of the mimicked Freddy's face.

Michael's eyes widened, "T-that's horrible! That _monster_! How could he do these things to you?! And how do I know you didn't do these things yourself?-"

Ennard looked at him with greed glistening in his eye,

_**"Because I'm not the one who built this contraption."** _

He seemed to be getting awfully close to Michael, causing him to fall back and land on his palms, if he were close enough to the opening, he could've sworn he heard the front door open.

He'd wanted to scream, but he didn't know how far down he was, he soon felt Ennard's grip coil around him again, he found his voice, _"Father, I'm here!"_

Ennard clamped wires around his mouth to where he couldn't scream any further, he struggled within his grasp, once he was pressed against him, he began his search of a power module.

Before he could even touch it, he'd been tossed aside, this bought him time to scream for help, raspy screams came from within him, before Ennard had him pinned into the corner in which he was thrown into, at this point, Ennard was gaining parts from Funtime Freddy, not paying any mind to what was going on from above knowing it would take them a good while to even find where they are.

\--

Vincent knew exactly where they were, however the others didn't, so he led them in blind darkness, feeling along the walls, getting closer to the sounds of scooping.

"W-what's happening?" Jeremy wasn't used to being surrounded by this much darkness and panic, he'd started to hyperventilate, making Mike stay behind them for short intervals, Scott and Vincent had finally reached the room, noticing Ennard had already been setting Michael on the conveyer belt.

"Michael, run!" They'd shouted in unison, Michael had stifled screams, trying to get out of the wires grasp. The first drop had missed, hitting just above Michael's shoulder, Scott had tackled Ennard, allowing Vincent to stop another drop.

"Scott, the power module! It's within the wires! The chest!-" Vincent had watched his son collapse onto the floor, crawling his way towards him.

Scott stuck his hand as deep as he could into Ennard's chest, receiving little tickles of electric shock, he'd found a round piece of metal that was connected to all of the wires, he ripped it out and threw it to Vincent for Ennard had collapsed on top of him.

Vincent chucked it on the floor and stomped on it, feeling a hand on his ankle, he jumped, then realized it was Michael, he scooped him up into his arms, and cried.

Scott lifted Ennard off of him, and sat up to watch, Mike and Jeremy stood from afar and watched also.

 


	27. Re:live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER. THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING, I WOULD'VE INCLUDED MUCH MORE SMUT, BUT THERE HAD TO BE A PLOT, THAT TURNED INTO A STORY. THE NEXT WILL BE A SEQUEL, FEATURING JEREMIKE, AND OF COURSE PURPLEPHONE, I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOUR KUDOS'S I HAD MUCH FUN WRITING THIS. AS YOU CAN SEE THIS CHAPTER IS PLAIN, SIMPLE, AND SHORT, RELIVE THINGS IN A NEW LIGHT.

Michael wrapped his arms around his father as he wept, everyone seemed to inch closer to them to admire the greatest achievement they'd given to Vincent.

"It's okay father, we're all here, everything is okay..."

He's never seen his father cry until now, he's been hiding all of these tears and other emotions until the point of never letting Michael go.

"Y-your sister isn't-" he sobbed,

"Yes she is... She's right here..."

He lays his hand on Vincent's chest, as he laid his hand over his,

"S-she's set free now, isn't she?" He then lays his hand upon Michael's cheek as he nods.

Scott smiled, admiring the only moment the two had together that didn't involve fighting... He wondered what their life would be like after all of this has blown over, would they continue to fight? Probably. They've got some issues to work out. But that's a little like every parent.... As long as Vincent was happy, Scott was happy, and he was glad he didn't have to suffer from wondering where they are anymore.

Jeremy had calmed down a lot after they'd started back to the elevator. The rain seemed to have stopped too, thundering wise at least, it was now at a windy drizzle that came down slow and fast.

Michael had to be taken back to the hospital for another stake, but other than that everything seemed to go back to normal, everyone was together and that's what mattered the most. Even though some parts of their life was a lie, they still moved on as if nothing happened, only bringing it up if at all possible.

There was a lot of explaining to do, but at the most part, Vincent's mind was focused on Michael, it didn't matter if it was too late to do things together, it was still his son, and there was a lot of making up to do.

Free.

Free from all the pain, all of the constant wondering, sure the scars remained but those were reminders of what it took to get this far... Now we all have to relive it again, only in a different light.

~ _Fin~_


End file.
